Inseparable
by Ares.Granger
Summary: A hopefully different time travel story. Adult Harry and Hermione jump back in time to the Halloween the Potters were killed and baby Harry became an orphan. These adult versions change the past in the hopes of a better future. Won't-know-what-hit-him Dumbledore, AU, Harry/Hermione. Summaries are hard.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- ****I swore I would never write a time travel story. Then this happened. ****I've read plenty of them, and I think I've got at least a unique premise/concept. If you've seen it before, I apologize.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP or anything to do with it aside from books and merchandise.**

* * *

-October 31, 1981-

Two figures watched a young Lily Potter with her son. "This is weird."

"Oh shush you were a very cute baby," the young brunette woman said. "I wonder what our own will look like."

"No way of knowing, now," the dark-haired man said. "We have to tell her."

"I know. Do you think she'll believe us?"

"I am her son after all," he pointed out.

"She's on the run from a vicious dark lord you dolt. Everyone is an enemy. Now let's go before we waste any more time."

As he usually did he followed his wife. And so a seventeen year old Harry Potter and an eighteen year old Hermione Potter walked up to a twenty-one year old Lily Potter and a one year old Harry Potter. "Mrs. Lily Potter?" Hermione kept her voice kind and soft. No use frightening the life out of her mother-in-law. "Mrs. Potter I'm Hermione Potter and this is your son Harry. We're from the future."

Lily Potter was a witch. And she knew time travel was possible, across short periods of time. The fact that a young man claiming to be her son from the future was in fact standing in front of her made her highly suspicious. "It's not possible to go as far back in time as you claim."

"It is when you're married to the smartest witch of her age and determined like no other. You know about time turners?" Lily nodded and Harry continued, "We built our own. I'm just glad Hermione was so good at Runes and Arithmancy. I'd have been clueless. Listen, Mum, we don't have much time and I really, really need to tell you some things."

Hermione squeezed her husband's hand, "Tonight this house, you, your husband, and Harry are going to be visited by Voldemort. He is going to find out about the fidelius charm from your secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, who is going to bring him here."

"Peter betrays you and you and dad are killed," Harry said, "I'm left with this scar," he showed it to her, "but after you sacrifice your life for mine Voldemort somehow dies. We're not sure how, to be honest. But he's not really dead. He'll come back. Then Dumbledore shows up and makes Hagrid take me to the Dursleys. He wouldn't let Sirius have me, the result of which is Sirius goes after Peter and winds up in Azkaban when the filthy rat frames him for murder. Sirius doesn't even get a trial," Harry swallowed hard. Hermione rubbed his shoulder and he gave her a small smile.

Lily still doubted their story but she could believe that they were a couple. And they meant her no harm. She let Hermione continue, "Harry was then subjected to abuse for the next ten years courtesy of your sister and her bigoted pig of a husband. Your nephew is no better and participates in a sport called 'Harry Hunting' in which he and his friends chase Harry through the neighborhood and then pummel him. On top of that if he performed any accidental magic he'd be locked in the cupboard under the stairs where he was forced to sleep. He was forced to cook and clean for the Dursleys though they fed him table scraps like a dog and told him that his parents were no-good drunks who died in a car crash. He never even saw a picture of you growing up."

Lily's eyes started to water as Harry picked up where his now very angry wife ended after pulling her into his arms, "I didn't know about magic until I was 11 and wore my cousin Dudley's hand me downs. They were way too big for me because he was the size of a baby whale and they never gave me birthday presents or Christmas presents. I didn't know my name until I was five. I didn't know the date of my birthday until I was seven."

"When he entered the magical world he became a pawn for Dumbledore. Dumbledore who knew about the abuse, Dumbledore who let it happen. Dumbledore who set Harry up to die. The bastard then made every year a 'test' for Harry to overcome. He faced Voldemort again in our first year at Hogwarts but Dumbledore refused to tell him why. He said he wanted Harry to have a 'normal childhood'."

"Everyone that was close to me because they loved me died, except for Hermione. Meanwhile Dumbledore kept the Weasleys near me to 'keep me humble'. They would start fights with Hermione and try to keep us apart."

"Harry was given a love potion to get him to stay with the Weasleys and their youngest daughter, who was in love with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' myth. I figured it out and made him a neutralizing potion. A strong one so he couldn't be dosed again."

Harry smiled at his wife and kissed her on the forehead, "We realized that we couldn't trust anyone but each other. Dumbledore kept trying to keep me from Hermione but she wouldn't let him get away with it. We got married on my sixteenth birthday, sneaking away to Gretna Green on Sirius' motorcycle. He left it to me when he died," Harry felt Hermione's arms tighten around him. "Dumbledore was raising me to die. He never helped me train."

Hermione took a calming breath, "Harry, it's okay. If we can change this then it won't happen again."

"But I could lose you," he whispered. "I didn't think about that before but I can't lose you Hermione."

"Do you think I didn't think of that already? Dumbledore and Voldemort haven't been able to keep me from you, my love, a little thing like time won't have a chance."

He looked at her with a look that Lily recognized as lust and admiration. Harry leaned in and kissed her, "I love you," he whispered. "You're brilliant."

Lily wiped her eyes before speaking, "Say I believe you. How do we avoid that future?"

"You are going to come with us and we're going to get you to my parents' house," Hermione explained. "Do you have a mirror to contact James?" Lily nodded and Hermione continued, "Good, that will be useful."

"Are there things in the house you want to keep? I'll pack them for you," Harry offered. Lily sent him to the safe and he kissed Hermione before leaving the room.

"My sister didn't raise him well at all, did she? He should be taller."

"He didn't tell me about the abuse until it was too late to give him the potion that fixed the malnourishment," Hermione looked at baby Harry, who was asleep in his mother's arms. "I would do anything for him and he would do the same for me. The thought that going through all this might end up with us not being a couple terrifies him. I'm the only one who hasn't wanted something more out of him than just being Harry."

The love for Harry emanating from this young woman was very visible. "My poor Harry," Lily looked down at her son, "what happens when Voldemort doesn't kill us?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry and I are going to be here tonight. We've both been training. We know about Voldemort's horcruxes and after we came back in time we destroyed them all. This isn't our first trip back in time. We know how to change the future without severe problems like seeing ourselves. The first time Harry thought he was his dad," she smiled at the memory of that night, "Voldemort will never see us. Harry and I have created the magical equivalent of a bomb. We're going to put them in the house and then once he enters we'll blow it up."

"What will happen after that?"

Hermione pulled out a book and enlarged it, "Harry and I will be entering our younger selves. We'll still be Harry and Hermione, but we'll have all the memories from the last timeline. I brought this for you to see."

She glanced at the passage Hermione had highlighted before looking up at her, "You're stalling the merge with your younger selves."

"We are," Hermione nodded, "It's not easy but we have runic bracelets that are doing it. It won't harm our younger selves. I couldn't not come back and give him the chance of a real childhood. If doing this meant that Harry and I weren't a couple I would still do it. But Harry would never consider that as an option and I knew that so I came up with this. The future we came back from was horrid." Lily looked at her for a long moment, "I know this will be weird. I have a letter to my parents that tells them things only I would know. Personally I'm not looking forward to being two again but maybe this time Harry and I can have a relatively normal life. You know, normal for wizards and witches."

Lily chuckled at that. She understood that feeling. "Dumbledore knew about Peter didn't he?"

"Severus Snape told Voldemort about the prophecy. After discussing it Harry and I are certain Dumbledore knew and did everything he could to set the prophecy in motion. He wanted Voldemort to know about it, he wanted Harry unloved and downtrodden. He knew nothing of you and I think if he knew his parents were good people and he didn't deserve to be treated so poorly he would have walked out into traffic," Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "To answer your question succinctly, yes Dumbledore knew. He did nothing to give Sirius a trial and everything to see him kissed. It was my quick thinking that saved his life."

Lily shook her head, "He wanted my baby boy to become his weapon. He'll be lucky if I don't kill him."

Hermione smiled. Sirius had once said Lily was a spitfire. He'd even compared Hermione to her when it came to protecting a certain Harry Potter. She liked seeing that for herself. Her mother-in-law was a formidable witch in her own right. Harry returned with the things Lily had asked for, "Well I have all the things you indicated. I put them in this mokeskin bag."

"Should we tell James about all this?"

"No not yet," Lily shook her head, "he'll need more proof. He's very suspicious of everything these days."

"Unfortunately not of the right people," Harry sighed, kissing his wife as he helped her up, "We can take you directly to the Granger home."

"Maybe you can explain to them about being a witch? Like my mother-in-law, I'm Muggleborn."

Lily smiled and nodded. She put together Harry's diaper bag while the couple talked quietly. "Have a nice chat with my mum?"

"She wants to string Dumbledore up by his ankles."

"Ah so you get along nicely," Harry grinned.

She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head before kissing him, "When we merge things are going to be weird, Harry."

"I know but we can't go forward in time to a different time so what other choice do we have?"

Hermione shook her head, "My concern is Hogwarts. We'll know so much, Harry. School will be very boring for us."

He nodded. That was true. "To be fair, you knew it all before anyway." She blushed and Harry tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "We'll figure it out Hermione. This time we'll have four parents looking out for _us_, nothing more. My first kiss, first date, it'll all be with the right girl. I'm looking forward to that."

"To us it won't be a first kiss or first date." Harry kissed her, "Okay I get your point. To everyone else it will be. I just don't know if I can sleep alone again. We've been sharing a bed for two years."

"That will be hard," Harry admitted. "Here's hoping our parents get along and yours accept you being a witch."

"They did last time," she stood up and pulled him up with her, kissing him again, "I love you."

"I love you," he smiled, hugging her. "You know we'll make it, Hermione. We always do. There will never be anyone I love like I love you. I think we'll be childhood sweethearts and it will surprise no one when we marry at the age of seventeen with your dad able to walk you down the aisle this time."

Hermione smiled. That sounded much better than running off to get married and lying to her parents to protect them. She nodded and savored the closeness. They wouldn't get to enjoy this in the same way for a long time. "Harry I swear as soon as we're able…"

"No arguments from me," he promised. The couple took Lily's bags from her and they all Disapparated.

* * *

The Granger house was impressive. Harry had actually never been there before, but he was glad to know that Hermione's family clearly had a bit of money. Maybe not as much as the Potters but they looked quite comfortable. With Harry and Hermione wearing glamours to mask their true selves they knocked on the door. Hermione didn't trust herself to speak first so Harry handed over the letter, "I have this from someone you know very well," Harry said. "This is Mrs. Potter. May we come in please? I swear we'll explain everything."

Emma Granger read the note while a much older Harry and Hermione watched a much younger Harry and Hermione smile at one another. "I think it was there from the start," he told his wife. "Without all the meddling I would have asked you to be my girlfriend much sooner."

"You wonderfully stupid dolt," Hermione affectionately ran a hand through his hair, "we both know that _I_ asked _you_ out."

"Well I bet 5 galleons that I ask you out this time."

"Harry we're technically right over there playing with those blocks. Neither of us has five galleons."

"Time travel gets so confusing," he muttered. "I still say it'll be me that asks you out."

"Keep dreaming handsome," Hermione teased before going to see her mother and removing her glamour once she was out of the room, "Mum, I swear you're not seeing things. You know all those things I've done when I get emotional? It's because I'm a witch."

Harry, meanwhile, watched as his mother played with Harry and Hermione. He didn't think Hermione's conversation was easy or simple at all. But they'd agreed that only Hermione was to talk to her. Well, and Lily. Harry looked through the beaded purse she'd left with him. The bombs were ready. He looked at Lily, "Contact James now, tell him not to go back to the house and that you're safe. I'm sure you have some kind of code word. Make sure he tells no one."

"I will," Lily looked at him, "Despite all that happened to you, you turned out well."

"My wife wouldn't let me turn out any other way," Harry smiled. "If after we're done, though, we aren't a couple anymore…" he shook his head, "Then this wouldn't be worth it. She's my everything."

"If these two are any indication you're going to be fine. Won't you have all your memories?"

"If everything goes according to plan. That doesn't typically work out for me."

Emma looked at the ring on Hermione's finger. "You're married?"

"To Harry, the little boy in that room who's currently playing with the blocks with me," Hermione nodded. "You and Daddy knew we wanted to get married, and gave permission for us to get engaged. We ran off to Gretna Green without telling you because we wanted to protect you. I had to wipe your minds of all knowledge of Harry to protect you," she wiped a few tears away, "I love my Harry. We've always been by one another's side." She took a deep breath, "Tonight we'll kill the man who's hunting Harry. He'll be really, truly dead. Then Harry and I will enter our younger forms. If all goes according to plan, we'll remember everything. But if we're wrong, if we don't," Hermione shuddered at the thought, "If we don't, Harry and I each have a letter to our younger selves we want you to give us on Harry's seventh birthday." She handed her two letters. "I know this is a great deal to take in. Lily, Harry's mum, she knows everything. We thought we'd leave you two to get settled and talk while we leave to prepare for tonight. By now hopefully Lily has contacted James. Once he's definitely not returning to their house Harry and I can destroy Voldemort."

Emma had no choice but to believe the woman claiming to be her daughter. She knew everything about them and about Hermione's 'accidents' ranging from her picture books flying into her hands to the house shaking when she was angry. The assurance that it was magic and there was nothing wrong with her was far better than the thought she had some obscure illness. "And Lily's like you, born to parents who aren't magical?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, relieved her mother seemed to be buying this. "Please insist-no, demand- that the Potters stay here tonight. Don't let them leave. With you and Lily wanting them to stay, plus the adorable young Harry and Hermione being close, James and Daddy can't refuse."

"If anything goes wrong will the Hermione that is playing with baby Harry be hurt?"

"No but if anything does go wrong then you have to promise to give those letters to us. You can read them if you want, we want no secrets between us. Me being a witch doesn't change the fact that I'm your daughter and you're my mother."

Harry and Hermione left after Harry promised to take care of Hermione to her mother. They were careful to avoid using names where the miniature Harry and Hermione could hear. Emma looked at Lily, who was watching the children play together, "She said you were a witch, that my Hermione is a witch too."

"She is," Lily nodded. "And I daresay their fears are unfounded." Emma smiled as she watched the two toddlers sitting almost on top of one another, playing together as Hermione talked to him. "Your Hermione is quite bright for a two year old."

"Dan and I are convinced her intelligence is on the high side of the scale. She's too young to test of course, but I've never met a two year old quite like her."

"So this little one," Lily indicated two year old Hermione, "says you're dentists." Emma nodded and they began an afternoon of getting to know the future mother-in-law of their child.

* * *

Harry and Hermione, the adult version, placed the bombs around the house. "This is a highly potent gaseous potion. Nothing in here will be able to be taken. We'll have to destroy the house."

"Mum took everything of sentimental value. Everything else can be replaced," Harry shrugged. "How about one last shag?"

"Let there never be any doubt that you're my husband," she laughed, pulling him to her for a kiss, "We have one last thing to do, Harry."

He pouted, "But I really, really am not looking forward to being unable to until I'm 12. That was when I first…well you know."

"You can bluntly ask me to shag but you can't talk to me about your first erection or wet dream?" A blushing Harry shook his head. His wife rolled her eyes and kissed him, "I love you Harry James Potter. Even if you're a pervert one moment and unbelievably shy the next."

He gave her a smile before frowning, "Wait, we've destroyed the horcruxes, set the bombs, and given your mum the letters we wrote to one another. What more is there to do?"

"Make sure we don't forget our love for one another," she answered, pulling him to the guest bedroom. Harry smiled. He might have a dirty mind but his wife's was downright filthy. Harry didn't understand how anyone could complain about a girl reading so much when that knowledge could be used for such amazingly pleasurable experiences (this of course in addition to her getting him out of dangerous situations time and time again). Her dirty little secret was her collection of smut books. Harry had been surprised that Hermione read them but after his first blowjob he decided he would never, ever, ever complain about her thirst for reading or try to embarrass her over them.

* * *

James Potter arrived at the Granger home very confused. "Lily we should go home."

"No one knows we're here and Emma's little girl Hermione is a witch. Besides she and Harry are very close," both mothers had quickly thought of what to say to their husbands to get their immediate agreement. "They're down for a nap right now and refused to be parted. Emma was telling me about Hermione's magical outbursts. She's invited us to stay for the night."

"Lils he's after us!"

"James Potter are you telling me that you told people where we are?"

"No of course not."

"So no one other than those of us in this room, and Emma's husband Dan when he comes home, knows that we're here. Can you think of a better place to hide than in plain sight?"

"My Hermione is happy to have a playmate in your very handsome little boy. I might be worried about her stealing his heart though," Emma fought a grin at the last statement. She caught Lily's eye and the redhead winked at her. For now it was an inside joke. They weren't sure about telling James and Dan. Both were hardheaded. If, or rather when, the adult Harry & Hermione arrived they could figure it out themselves. They certainly had planned well thus far.

* * *

Harry kissed his wife's bare shoulder, "You're a vision in perfection."

"I love you too Harry," she turned and snuggled against him, "I'll miss this just as badly as you my love, I promise."

"One last shower together," Harry said, sitting up in the bed, "come on love." Hermione really hoped this worked. She at first wasn't sure if it would be worse to be trapped in a toddler's body with memories of sex with her husband or to wake not knowing Harry. The latter scared her more. The rest would come in time. Besides there were other things they could do before full intercourse. They'd have to wait a decade but so long as she could still be in Harry's arms she could wait.

No one had ever tried what she and Harry were doing before (and if they had they'd never written about it), so it was up in the air what would happen when they did merge. They made sure the house appeared occupied and then snuck out the back just as Voldemort arrived. They felt his anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards go up. "What do you want to bet the floo is blocked too?"

"Again, not betting."

"Oh come on."

"Fine if you ask me out first then I'll go flying with you anytime you want."

"And if you ask me out first?"

"My entire library of dirty books? I want a replacement set and I want it in a library trunk."

"Yes dear." They watched as Pettigrew and Voldemort looked around. Hermione easily sealed the house so that they couldn't escape and then they moved away, Harry casting the spell to detonate the potion bombs. The inside of the house flashed and he and Hermione put on gas masks before entering. A dead Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort were collapsed on the floor. "Fiendfyre?"

"Once we're out of the way. The containment spells will make sure it burns everything and then dies out. We've got both wands for proof and we'll drain their memories."

"We should thank Snape for that idea," Harry cast the spells and they bottled them all. "Time for some fire then. You have the wands?" Hermione showed them to him and he smiled, kissing her before they left, watching the fire consume the house, disillusioned.

The fire died out and she looked at him. "We have to go. The bracelets will soon break."

"They gave us a good run," he said, wrapping his arms around her and silently Apparating.

* * *

When they returned to the Granger household they put on their glamours again before entering. "Lily?" Hermione called.

Emma and Lily entered the kitchen, "Did you do it?"

"It's over," Harry smiled. "The house is destroyed but so is the dark lord. He won't ever bother anyone again. The body isn't even ash anymore."

"You'll want to call Sirius and Remus, tell them you're safe. We have a feeling that Dumbledore is going to make some pretty big mistakes in the next few hours."

"Snape is going to be furious but we left Director Crouch some interesting memories about Snape."

"Snape's own memories," Hermione added, "He made Harry watch him send Voldemort to your house. Bastard had no clue what we could do with it."

Harry slid his arms around his wife, "Are our dads here?"

"We haven't told them anything."

Harry looked at Hermione, engaging in a silent conversation before speaking, "We'll tell them. Are our younger selves out of the room?"

"Yes they're asleep."

"Probably because our time is disappearing," Hermione sighed, "I'm going to miss this."

"Me too my love," Harry kissed her forehead, "I am really going to hate sleeping alone."

"Let's get this over with Harry. We have just over an hour left by my calculations."

* * *

Sure enough, both dads were enraged. Harry and Hermione both removed their glamours and then they shut up. It was hard to argue when James with Lily's eyes, nose, and lips stood in front of James Potter. "You're really…"

"My future if you'd been at home tonight was only pleasant in that I met Hermione and we fell in love beginning ten years from now. Sirius would have been in prison. Now I know you have questions but we have to give you a brief summary or we risk losing our souls. Really rather not do that."

* * *

In twenty minutes they'd given them enough details to put everything together and told them what had happened that day. Every detail that could matter. "Contact Sirius and Remus, tell them you're safe. Hermione and I really have to get into those bodies because we can't retain this form any longer."

Emma and Lily led them upstairs, the teens entering and gazing at the toddlers snuggling, "Harry I think we were worried for nothing."

"I think you're right, brilliant wife of mine."

"Only wife of yours you arse."

"Hey hey no swearing in front of…"

"Us?" Harry shut his mouth. There was some snickering from their parents which they both pointedly ignored.

Harry leaned in and kissed her, "Fair warning folks. We haven't slept apart since I was 15. That's two years of snuggling and lovemaking."

"We're going to drive you crazy the first time you try to separate us."

Harry gazed into his wife's eyes, "My Hermione," he whispered.

"My Harry," she hugged him tightly, fighting against the tears that threatened to emerge. They removed their bracelets, becoming translucent, and kissed one last time before entering their younger bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- To be fair before you praise me on my speed or anything, I had six of these 8 1/4 pages written already. There are some feels coming up in this chap, as well as some humor. I really, really liked writing this chapter. The Hallows are brought up in this chapter and Dumbledore is made a little less powerful. Thank you very much for the reviews, I'm glad the story is being so well received. Happy Reading!**

* * *

"James…"

"Don't worry I'll contact Remus and Sirius," James kissed Lily, "those two are/were/will be a great couple."

Dan looked at Emma as James left to contact their friends, "What do we do now?"

"James and Lily can stay as long as they need. Given that our kids are clearly involved we need to help them. Besides, it's nice to see Hermione play with someone closer to her own age." Emma hugged her husband, "Dan, we don't know much about the wizarding world and Hermione is a part of it. I think we could learn from James and Lily. Lily's just like Hermione, born to parents who aren't magical."

Dan looked at the toddlers who were snuggled against one another. "I need a drink."

* * *

Remus and Sirius both promised to not say a word to Dumbledore and then Dan gave James the address to the house. When they arrived Lily and Emma told them the adult Harry and Hermione's stories. Lily could see that the men were struggling with this. "Let's go over this. Fact- Hermione is a magical child. Fact- The toddlers never saw their adult counterparts yet just like them seem to prefer to stay close. Fact- The adult Harry looked _exactly_ like James except for a few of my features. Features that the toddler shares minus the scar. Fact- They saved our lives and wanted nothing more than for us to give them both a letter."

"They did say we could read them Lily. Maybe that will make the men quit being thickheaded?"

Lily smiled, "That's brilliant Emma."

First they opened the letter addressed to Harry. It was female writing, which surprised them all. Lily read it aloud:

_My Beloved Harry-_

_ I desperately hope that you never have to read this letter, because if you do it means that our love didn't survive after we made the changes to the timeline. We saved your parents from death and you from being marked by Voldemort. Since the marked version of you destroyed Voldemort (even though it was __**my**__ potion bomb and __**my**__ containment ward and __**my**__ research that brought us back in time…dear Merlin Harry you really need to take school more seriously. Maybe this version will with your mother's guidance) the prophecy is fulfilled. I hate Divination. _

_ I love you, Harry James Potter. It is something that will not change. I've loved you since you jumped onto that troll's back our first year to protect me. I very nearly told you before you ran through to fight Voldemort for the second time but I chickened out- not much of a Gryffindor am I? When I got petrified by the basilisk in second year my last thoughts were that I'd somehow failed you. I woke to hear Madam Pomfrey saying that you'd killed the creature. My heart filled with joy that you'd done it, but also a little afraid that you wouldn't need me anymore since you'd been able to do it alone._

_ Third year was one of the most complicated years of schooling for me. Not just because of me using the time turner all year. But because of our relationship. When you wouldn't talk to me when I reported that you had been sent an anonymous broomstick it broke my heart. I know I shouldn't have gone behind your back, love, but I was far more worried about being forced to see you fall and being unable to do anything about it again. I couldn't do that, Harry. I cried myself to sleep every night when you were angry with me. When you forgave me after you got the broomstick back I began to wonder about my place in your life again. You seemed to prefer the company of Ron. I know now, of course, that he was never your friend and merely a spy for Dumbledore. Something you didn't know about either, but it hurt me to know that you'd rather be friends with a small-minded git rather than me. _

_ The night we helped your godfather Sirius Black escape from being kissed by a Dementor was the best night of the year; having my arms wrapped tight around you as we flew Buckbeak the hippogriff up to that window was one of the most exciting things I've ever done. I hate flying like that, unprotected from a fall, but I felt so safe with you. I knew nothing would harm me while I was with you._

_ Harry my heart broke when you were sent back to those Dursleys instead of to Sirius. It was then that I really started to doubt Dumbledore. Then when your name came out of the cup…I was furious. Did I ever tell you that I slapped Ron that night? He was saying bad things about you and I just couldn't stand it._

_ Fourth year was a good year. Finally I worked up the courage to ask you out, you thick dolt. Our first kiss was everything I could have ever asked for. And then the betrayals happened. Dumbledore trying to separate us, Ron trying to separate us…it seemed like only Sirius had our backs. Dancing at the Yule Ball with you was wonderful. _

_ When you proposed to me on my sixteenth birthday I knew the answer immediately. I could go on and on about everything since then but I won't. I love you Harry James Potter and I will love you for all time. I can only hope that you will love me again. _

_ Yours Forever,_

_ Hermione_

By the time Lily finished the letter there were tears all around. "Who could want to keep them apart?"

"Arseholes," Sirius answered. Lily smiled. She knew all the men were stubborn but Sirius was the worst. That he'd come around was a good sign. The others would soon follow.

* * *

Emma let them pull themselves together (in James and Dan's case they drank a large glass of scotch each) before opening up the letter that was addressed to Hermione and reading:

_To the Greatest Woman Who Has Ever Existed- My Hermione,_

_ I love you Hermione. It's the first thing I've told you in the morning for the past two years, and it's the last thing I've told you every night. Without you, my Hermione, I don't think I'd have a reason to live. I don't remember being hugged before you hugged me shortly before I faced Voldemort our first year. I'm sure my parents did, and maybe Remus and Sirius too, but I don't remember it. So as far as I'm concerned, you were my first hug. You were my first kiss, which was absolutely phenomenal. You're the first person to say that they love me._

_ Hermione, I don't know if you remember me. But I can only hope that you do and that you love me still. Only with you have I ever experienced unconditional love. I want to experience it forever with you. I still can't believe that you fell in love with me. I've never really felt worthy of love. I was always told I didn't deserve it either. But you…you make me feel worthy. A smile from you is better than catching a thousand golden snitches. A kiss is better than the feeling I get when I'm on a broomstick, and…well, when we're intimate I feel more at home than I ever have, even at Hogwarts which I considered to be my first home. _

_ My greatest fear is that I will wake up and you won't love me anymore. I think it'd kill me. Even when I've been a big git, you've been there ready to forgive me and never stopped loving me. Sometimes I really don't think I deserve you. You're so good at reminding me that I'm wrong and I do deserve you. _

_ In our first year you kept me focused so that I didn't fail. You also gave me a reason to live when I was facing death. In our second year when you were petrified I felt like a complete failure. I wasn't there to protect you, I wasn't there to save you. It killed me, being unable to protect you. I sat by your bedside every day, reading to you and talking to you. Promising to always be there for you. _

_ I failed you in our third year. I chose a racing broom over you. Not a day goes by that I don't berate myself for being such a disgusting git. But when we saved Sirius together…well I knew that I had right then what I always wanted. Someone who would never leave my side. I still wasn't sure if I was good enough for you, so though I know I pout that you asked me out instead of me asking you the truth is that if you hadn't asked me out I don't know if I'd have had the courage to do so. Not much of a Gryffindor am I? I face down Voldemort, basilisks, dragons, and more but asking the girl I love to be my girlfriend frightens me to no end. _

_ While asking you out terrified me, proposing to you was one of the happiest days of my life. I was nervous about asking your parents for permission but when they approved of me I was over the moon. I just knew you wouldn't say no. And seeing you in that dress when we married…you were so stunning my love. _

_ All of my life I've been left by the people who love me, betrayed by the people who claimed to love me, abused by my family, and manipulated by the people who I respected. You've never been any of those. You have always looked at me and seen Harry James Potter. You've never seen 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. You understand the hurt that title causes and you love me for all my many flaws. _

_ Please, Hermione. I don't know if you remember me, if you remember us. But if you do, please don't turn your back on me. The rest of the world can fall to pieces as far as I'm concerned. I only need you. _

_ Yours Forever and Always,_

_ Harry_

James looked down at the ground. He felt like he'd betrayed his son by dying the first time. Remus and Sirius were both crying unashamedly. Dan too was wiping tears from his eyes. Lily and Emma just held each other, trying to comfort one another. Silence reigned in the room for almost five minutes before James looked up, "Dan I think you mentioned being a Manchester United fan. How would you like to move nearer to Stretford?"

"I think they need dentists as much as anyplace else," he answered, smiling.

Emma looked at Lily, "If we can send them off to games then you and I can actually have a mature conversation." Both men stuck their tongues out at their wives in response.

* * *

James lay in bed with Lily, "Why the decision to stay?"

"Hermione's letter was emotional but she was able to outline the things about Harry's past that we should know about that we didn't. Things that she wanted him to understand, to not feel regret or shame for. But Harry's letter. It was all about Hermione. He only made two or so references to his abusive upbringing. His letter was all but pleading with her to love him. To never stop loving him." James swallowed, "I can't imagine feeling that alone, that worthless. Harry only survived for Hermione. That is clear to me. And it angers me that we trusted people to care for him only for it all to not matter. I hope that they do remember one another. Life has been hard enough on him without his wife not remembering who he is or that she loves him."

Lily snuggled into her husband, "If Harry does remember, he's going to struggle to have a relationship with us."

"I'd rather we struggle than he wake up and the love of his life only see the boy she played with yesterday." Lily nodded in agreement and the two fell silent, both hoping that the two did recognize one another.

* * *

Dan looked at his little girl who was at present cuddled closely with the boy who was essentially already his son-in-law. A witch who traveled back in time to save the world alongside the husband Dan had apparently approved of. The witch who had done something the four other magic users in their house claimed was impossible. "We have a great deal to process."

He looked to see his wife behind him. "I guess so. I was just thinking about how brilliant my little girl is. How upset I'd be if I woke up and you didn't recognize me."

"I've had the same thoughts. They could wake up and both remember, only one of them could remember, or neither of them could remember. While the first is most important the last one would be next ideal. I'd rather they didn't remember and started fresh than one was burdened with the knowledge that the other doesn't remember."

"Our daughter is a powerful witch," Dan said, watching the toddlers snuggle even closer, "if they don't remember, I still think they'll wind up together."

"Lily and I think so too," she nodded. "Let's go to bed Dan. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

* * *

November 1rst dawned to two toddlers lightly stirring from sleep. Harry opened his eyes and blinked, "My Hermi," he said softly.

"My Harry," she sighed in response, brown eyes meeting green. They both shared a smile before she shifted to snuggle him and Harry closed his eyes, feeling at peace. They had each other still. Nothing else mattered to either one at this moment. It was up to the others to move on from the defeat of Voldemort. As they were toddlers, they couldn't be thrust into the role of doing all that. Really their plan had a bonus. They didn't have to fix the magical world. That would fall to the adults. Just as it should have the first time.

* * *

Sirius and James contacted Crouch after breakfast and headed in to report what Hermione and Harry had told the four parents yesterday evening, as well as delivering the memories of Voldemort and Pettigrew. The 'official story' was that they had decided to trap the bastard and so Lily had created a potion that was capable of knocking intruders unconscious and paralyzing them. Hermione had given her mother-in-law the recipe to both the potion they'd used as well as another potion that was less lethal. Voldemort and Pettigrew had arrived and Lily fled with their son while James, Remus, and Sirius had taken both wands from the would-be attackers before deciding to torch the bodies and the house. Remus had put up the containment wards while James had sealed the house. Sirius had cast Fiendfyre and they'd all watched until the house was a wreck. They offered up Harry and Hermione's memories of the events, showing the house burning and Voldemort clearly dead. When pressed about why they fled afterwards James answered simply, "I had to get to my wife and son and Sirius felt drained from the spell. We didn't want to be sitting ducks in case they had backup so Remus and I took Sirius with us."

"Your current location?'

"We're staying with friends," James answered, "Barty I don't trust anyone. Six people knew our location; my wife and I weren't the secret keeper but Pettigrew was. Dumbledore never even showed up even though he has wards on our home and assured us he'd be there at the first sign of danger. I don't trust the bastard. Lily is convinced he set us up. For his health he better stay the hell away from us. Oh and we found out his pet Death Eater told Voldemort about a stupid prophecy, pointing him in our direction. I want the Death Eaters destroyed."

Barty Crouch raised his hands up in surrender, "I'm in complete agreement with you James. I will do all I can to bring the full weight of the law down on them."

Sirius advised what Hermione had told James last night, "Get Veritaserum in them and ask what they did to take the Dark Mark. We've got a feeling it's not just a tattoo." They let it go unsaid that Hermione and Harry knew the Death Eaters had to rape, torture, and kill people before getting the mark. You couldn't be under the Imperius curse and take the mark. It was binding a person to Voldemort; even the defeat of the dark lord wouldn't remove the marks.

"Where will you be?"

Sirius frowned, "Until all this is over I'm staying with James and Lily and my godson. They need protection. I don't trust myself around Dumbledore. I might get the urge to kill him."

"I feel the same," James said. "You don't want to know what Lily wants to do. She's feeling particularly vindictive."

Having met Lily Potter many times Barty Crouch believed that thoroughly. The redheaded witch was quite the spitfire, and very vindictive. "If your family needs anything, by all means you just need to ask."

"We've sent word to Augusta about the stupidity of Dumbledore's charm and how his own spy caused us to become the targets of Voldemort," James said, "she's going to be on a rampage."

"For now I'll inform the Prophet that you're all safe and you destroyed Voldemort. If I don't know where you're staying no one else can find out either," Barty sighed, "I'll dispatch Auror teams to string up any and all Death Eaters." The two young men were about to leave when Barty spoke, "I've already had Severus Snape arrested. I was gifted some interesting memories from him; I don't suppose you know who did it?"

"No but whoever it was deserves a medal," Black growled, "Don't suppose you have a list of Death Eaters?"

"I was able to ascertain it from the memories. There was also a list next to the memories." Barty took a deep breath, "My son was on the list."

"I'm sorry Barty," Sirius said. "My brother was a Death Eater too. I know how it feels to find out."

"I arrested him myself this morning. Hardest thing I've ever done." He looked at Sirius, "I'll make sure that that question is asked, Sirius. I don't want to know, but I think we all need to know to move forward."

"With that kind of attitude, Barty, you might make it to be Minister of Magic," James smirked. "You'd have my vote."

"Mine too," Sirius nodded. "I want to be there for Snape's trial."

"Is there any way I can reach you?"

"We'll be by." Potter and Black left, leaving Barty feeling like they might have removed one dark lord, they still had even more work to do. He looked at the wand of Voldemort. He broke the wand in two. That deserved to be gone. He called a press conference. Better to do this now than later.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was furious. First Hagrid had returned saying that the Potter home was completely gone with no evidence of anyone or anything having been inside of it. He'd gone there himself to look only to have seen nothing. Traces of Fiendfyre were found, but that was it. By the time he returned to Hogwarts Severus Snape had been arrested for being a Death Eater. Then an irate Augusta Longbottom had arrived, all but screaming at him for intentionally putting her family in danger. From her rant Albus deduced something crucial. The Potters were still alive. That didn't fit into his plans at all.

The thought that they were able to defeat Voldemort was disturbing and defied belief. Voldemort was hunting for immortality. There was no way he could be defeated by wizards that were less powerful than Albus Dumbledore. Since Albus didn't believe it that meant it wasn't true. He'd have to figure out how to get the Potters to do as he said again. He knew best; he was Albus Dumbledore, after all.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were eating a snack together. Emma watched them. There was something different about their interactions today; everyone in the home was paying such close attention that any minute change was going to be easily noticed. Lily looked at her, "I've noticed it too but I'm too afraid to say anything."

Emma gave her a smile, "I feel the same. So long as they're happy we can't really complain. Dan's contacting our lawyer about selling the practice. I doubt my witch of a daughter is going to be a dentist."

"There is some intense blood prejudice in the wizarding world. However I think the magical world is in for quite the facelift. All that blood prejudice created a dark lord intent on genocide, though he didn't limit himself to just muggleborns like me; he killed half-bloods and purebloods too. James and Sirius will be pushing for some major reforms."

Harry noticed his mother wasn't looking and leaned over to kiss Hermione on the cheek, "Love you," he said.

Hermione smiled, "Love you too."

* * *

James watched the kids sleeping. "Do you think they remember?" He turned his head to see Emma behind him.

"I like to think they do," he answered. "You?"

"Lily and I have watched them all day. I think they do remember. I would imagine it's awkward for them, being one and two again."

"I can't imagine being in a situation where I couldn't be with my new wife romantically," James said turning his gaze back to the napping toddlers, "I will do my very best to make sure that they have a good future."

"I'm not looking forward to separating them," Emma sighed.

"I think we'll go looking for houses tomorrow. If we're lucky we find two that are next to each other or one is behind the other. We have double the yard that way. I don't have a problem with them sharing a bed. We'd just make sure they have a room in each house," James smiled as Harry curled closer to Hermione in his sleep. "It took me a long time to quite being a prat and get Lily to be mine. Harry made the move much sooner."

"Actually Hermione made the move," Emma teased him, "and thank goodness too. Boys can be so thick."

James chuckled in spite of himself. He liked Dan and Emma. He liked them a great deal. His son picked a good family to marry into, and James took some comfort in that.

* * *

Try as he might, Albus Dumbledore could not find the Potters. Every wizarding home he contacted hadn't seen or heard anything about them. To boot, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were also missing. Somehow they had managed to go underground. Suddenly it hit him. Barty Crouch was James' boss. He would know. Smirking at his brilliance he flooed to the Ministry.

"How did you and Emma meet?" James asked Dan as they sat at a muggle pub in Stretford called 'The Inn of Trolls'. James had insisted they enter after they went to a real estate agent to book an appointment for the next day because he thought the name was brilliant.

"At dental school," he answered, "we ended up sitting in class next to one another and I thought she was pretty. Hermione looks just like her mother," he added. James smiled at the nod to the adult Hermione Potter he'd met last night. "She's just like her too; Emma wound up asking me out because I was too nervous to even talk to her. The Granger women get what they want."

James chuckled, "Lily's the same. Sirius and Remus volunteered to babysit the kids when we go house shopping tomorrow. Kind of relieved there are several options for our parameters."

"So we're going to be attending the games frequently, yes?"

"Of course. Are you a big football fan?"

"My dad was born here in Stretford and my parents still live in the area. He is a diehard fan, as was my grandfather. And they chose red over blue. They were quite fanatical about it; my dad still is."

"Do you only want one child?"

Dan ran his hand through his hair, "We can only have one. We never really discussed having more than one, then we were told we couldn't. Of course that's when you usually want something, when you're told you can't have it." James nodded to indicate he understood and Dan continued, "We talked about it and Emma said that she'd really only ever wanted one or two children. I really only ever wanted the same but we're both happy with just Hermione. What about you and Lily?"

James smiled, "I was an only child and Lily has a sister who hates her. Both of our parents are deceased so it's just us and our friends. We finally talked about it last night. We agreed that we want to devote all of our time to Harry."

Dan nodded. He couldn't begin to imagine the guilt that James and Lily must be feeling. They'd set up arrangements for their son that weren't honored. Harry had consequently had a hard life of lies and abuse. Dan imagined Lily probably wanted to strangle her sister. Emma would feel that way if anything like that happened to Hermione. The chatted about what they were looking for in the houses as they finished their beers, enjoying the casualness of the moment.

* * *

"It's imperative that I speak with the Potters immediately Barty."

"I don't know where they're at," the exasperated head of the DMLE sighed, "And they've made it clear they want nothing to do with you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to escort Snape to our interrogation rooms."

"Severus Snape is not a Death Eater," Albus said.

"That mark on his arm says otherwise."

"I would stake my honor on Severus not being a Death Eater," the head of the Wizengamot declared, "I trust him with my life."

"Well then his testimony will clear him," Barty glared at the old man, "no one tells me how to run my department. All the Death Eaters are being rounded up and testifying under Veritaserum. Now, Headmaster, I have work to do."

Albus Dumbledore left the Ministry very annoyed and no closer to where the Potters could be. There had to be a way to find out where they were. Suddenly it hit him and he smiled. He knew a foolproof way to find the Potters.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were lying on the sofa taking a nap when Albus Dumbledore appeared in the Granger living room with his phoenix Fawkes. He looked upon the kids before he found himself on the ground, his head throbbing. Groaning in pain he turned his head to see a woman with a frying pan in her hand and Lily Potter with her wand pointed at him. "Sirius! Remus!"

The two men soon appeared and also had their wands drawn on the old man while Lily and Emma moved to the kids, who were now awake and crying. Emma sat down the frying pan and picked up the both of them, moving to the next room with Remus walking backwards to watch her back. As soon as they were gone Lily nearly growled at Dumbledore, "Get out of here you old bastard!"

"Now Lily I understand that emotions are running high after the other night but really that's no way to speak to a man looking out for your family's well-being."

"Then where were you last night when Voldemort came after us?"

"I was busy," he said, standing upright, "now please put your wand away."

"No."

The popping sound signified Dan and James returning home. James pointed his wand at Dumbledore, "Get out of here. You weren't invited and I want nothing to do with you."

"It is not safe for you to be here," Albus began.

"Can it Dumbledore," James glared, "tell me, why is it that your spy set Voldemort on us? Hmm? Why did Hagrid show up late last night at our home? Why didn't you? What was Hagrid looking for? Why is it that my family was in jeopardy and the great Albus Dumbledore was too busy eating dinner to bother showing up to help? Or did you not intend to help? Were we to die so that you could hold up our son as the poor little orphan that needed your greatness' help?"

James was far too close to the truth for Dumbledore's tastes. He tried again, "Voldemort is not gone you need to be protected."

"Voldemort is dead. We saw him die," James was technically not lying. He did see Voldemort die, just through his son and daughter-in-law's memories.

The cocking of a shotgun was heard and Lily looked to see Dan Granger with a shotgun leveled at Dumbledore. "Get out of my house."

"Now see here I am…"

"Trespassing in _my_ home putting _my_ daughter at risk. Now get the hell out of my house!"

Albus Dumbledore was not used to being told no. Before he could say anything though Lily fired a disarming charm at him, then easily caught his wand, "You and your phoenix leave now and leave us the hell alone. If I see you again I'll do much more than disarm you." James was amazed Dumbledore didn't piss himself. Lily's tone was deadly and she looked ready to kill.

* * *

One phoenix transport later they were all alone again. Dan put the shotgun away and James smiled at his wife, "You got the super wand."

"Harry and Hermione both pointedly mentioned it so I decided to remove it from the picture. I was thinking you or Sirius could throw it through the Veil of Death like the kids tossed that resurrection stone through. Now tonight I want this house warded to prevent him from coming back."

"Remus and I will take care of that," Sirius said.

Emma returned with two kids in her arms, "So he's gone?"

"Yes," Remus smiled at the kids who were still holding hands. "You two were okay right?"

"Dumbledore's ego will never be the same," Lily smiled, "Emma clocked him with a frying pan." The three wizards looked at Emma in amazement before Lily recalled the memory for them all to watch in the pensieve Harry and Hermione had brought from the Potter's former home. All three wizards were soon rolling on the floor with laughter while Harry and Hermione laughed along with them so hard they too fell over.


	3. Time Jump Interlude

**A/N- I tried incorporating the latter part of this interlude into chap 3 and it was turning into too much exposition. And so I decided to create this time jump interlude, taking you back to what Harry and Hermione did to those horcruxes when they arrived back in time and then forward in time to what happened after chapter 2. Oh, and I know Luna's mum is unnamed in canon so I chose Selene, goddess of the moon in Greek mythos. If you've read almost any other story of mine you know I have this love affair with Greek mythology ;-)**

* * *

-A Jump Back In Time-

At midnight on October 31, 1981, an adult Harry and Hermione Potter appeared in a little cave outside of Hogsmeade, a runic bracelet on their right wrists. They shared a relieved smile and a kiss before Hermione made a quick list:

-Diadem

-Locket

-Ring

-Diary

-Cup

-Riddle Senior's Body

-Voldemort

-Snape Memories

-Death Eater List

"Let's go then," Harry said. "We have lots to do and 23 hours and 57 minutes to do it in before our souls are wiped out."

Hermione took his hand and they Apparated to Little Hangleton. After sneaking into the graveyard they easily dug up the bones of Tom Riddle and Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry about this sir. I hope you're resting in peace." Harry bowed his head out of respect for a man who really didn't deserve what they had to do to his bones. He actually felt much sorrow for Tom Riddle Senior. A man who had been essentially raped under a love potion and then eventually murdered by the offspring of that rape; Tom had been an innocent bystander in all of this. Taking a deep breath Harry cast fiendfyre, destroying the bones completely. Fiendfyre always left no trace beyond a magical signature, much to their relief. Magical signatures couldn't be tracked to a specific person by the Ministry of Magic. A fun fact brought to light by one Dobby the house elf shortly before Harry's second year at Hogwarts.

Harry then led his wife to the Gaunt shack. Hermione's ability to break wards never ceased to amaze him. That trait would be very useful when they hit Gringotts. Once Hermione broke the wards down Harry used Parseltongue to unveil the ring. Using a dragonhide glove he picked it up and Hermione cast fiendfyre on it. Harry soon had to drop the ring from the heat but the green mist that exited and screeched as the ring melted and stone cracked signified they were done. Hermione stayed focused and stopped the fire. Harry cast aguamenti on the stone before picking it up, "We'll have to stop by the Ministry and toss this through the Veil."

"We will," she promised. The Elder wand would be nice too but they weren't going to be able to manage that. Keeping even just one of the Hallows from Dumbledore was enough. She took his hand. "We'll do that when we leave the head of the DMLE Snape's memories and the list of Death Eaters." He smiled before they Apparated. It was now 2:09 a.m. and they were two down, seven to go.

* * *

Next up was the locket. Harry wandlessly opened a window in Number 12 Grimmauld Place and Hermione summoned the locket from inside. The necklace came flying out and Harry deftly caught it before wrapping his arms around his wife and vanishing again, going to Gringotts this time. This one would take a very long time.

Harry cast the glamour charms over the two of them before they entered. Given the late hour Gringotts was mostly deserted. Harry followed up the glamours with two powerful disillusionment charms. They slunk to the carts and headed down past a dragon that Harry skillfully hit with a stunner as they flew past it, knocking the dragon out.

Entering Bellatrix's vault took about as long as they had expected. It was 4 am before Hermione had finished and Harry entered, destroying the locket and cup with fiendfyre. He easily removed the scorch marks from the floor of the vault before they left, resealing the vault. They exited Gringotts twenty minutes later and shared a high five before they headed to the Ministry. While splitting up would give them more time they needed to be sure they were safe. First stop was the Department of Mysteries. "They don't have security guards," Harry said.

"I thought at first Voldemort took out those that watched out but I think you're right, they just don't have security guards. So stupid."

Harry chuckled at his wife's attitude. He certainly shared that opinion. It was easy to see how Voldemort came to power. There was nothing to stop him from doing so. Harry tossed the stone into the Veil and they both sighed in relief. One less obstacle. They next headed up to the head of the DMLE's office. "Barty Crouch. He really hates Death Eaters."

"And his son is one," Hermione shook her head, "come on let's place the jars of memories in his office."

They placed Snape's memories in the office and then the list of Death Eaters. Just in case they couldn't recognize all the faces in the pensieve. The couple glanced at the clock. 5:48 am. "Malfoy Manor now?"

"Definitely," she gave a feral grin and Harry shuddered. One time, shortly before their seventh year, the Daily Prophet had called Hermione a 'Warrior Witch'. That reference had led Harry to envision her in the _Xena: Warrior Princess_ outfit and it made his blood burn with desire. Harry shook his head to remove the image before following his wife out of the Ministry and again silently Apparating them away.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was difficult to break into but far easier than Gringotts. No one would ever know that anyone had broken into either location. Harry slipped in easily, Hermione watching his back, and found the diary. "We could light the whole house on fire," he suggested.

Hermione fought a smile as she tried to be the rational one. It was an appealing thought but they wanted no one to know they were going Horcrux hunting. Harry's puppy dog eyes were not helping. "Harry we shouldn't."

"You know you want to."

Hermione sighed, "How about we set up some hexes in the manor instead? Trick them into freeing their elves?"

Harry debated it for a minute before nodding begrudgingly. And so the couple went through the manor, casting compulsion charms on places to compel the Malfoys to release their elves as well as hexes and jinxes that would be difficult to almost impossible to remove. As they left Harry looked at the diary. Just the diadem and Voldemort left. Then they'd be free.

* * *

Hogwarts was easily entered thanks to the Honeydukes secret entrance. With no one in the school presently awake they made it up to the Room of Requirement easily. Forty minutes later the couple was chucking a diadem and diary into a kiln the room had provided. Hermione cast fiendfyre this time, the kiln destroying the two soul fragments. "I wish we could get the Elder wand."

"It's not feasible Harry." Hermione kissed him, "Your mum is brilliant. I bet she'll think of something." Harry glanced at his watch, 7:57 a.m. He looked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes, "The Warrior Princess fantasy?"

"I really, really like that one," he pouted, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed that that look still worked, before waving her hand to transfigure her clothes into the leather outfit. Harry grinned and a bed appeared. Hermione pushed him onto it, "The things I do for you my love."

"I'm the luckiest man in the universe," he responded, pulling his shirt over his head.

* * *

-Time Jump Forward-

Knowing that the two kids trusted them to finish what they'd started six adults moved to help. After some discussion Dan and Emma decided to just end their dental practice when they moved. James had easily found two homes that were connected and paid for them both, letting Dan pay him back after the sale of their former home and practice went through. It was imperative to the magicals that they be away from any home that Dumbledore could find. Their new houses were heavily warded by Gringotts and by Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily.

James quit being an Auror after they'd rounded up all the Death Eaters. Sirius did as well and the two began an effort to make werewolves recognized as equal citizens and to remove the old pureblood-favoring laws to give Muggleborns and half-bloods more rights. Lily, in the meantime, focused on the kids and researching the laws with Emma, finding loop holes and drafting new legislation.

* * *

By the time Harry and Hermione were five James and Sirius had managed to accomplish those goals. They had inducted Dan into the Marauders shortly before Hermione's third birthday, and so they began to try and plan what they would do now. Working in the Ministry didn't appeal to either of them anymore, nor did Lily want a job that took her from home. She was adamant that they spend plenty of time with Harry and she found working from home would make that the most feasible.

Granger Potter Electric (GP Electric for short, which induced groaning from both women and the kids) was a company unlike any other. James liked the non-magical world, so he saw no problem with simply altering muggle brilliance to work in magical homes. That was where Emma and Lily came in. And Hermione and Harry, once they were old enough. Both had retained their abilities, making them able to still cast wandlessly and wordlessly with ease. Emma and Dan were the purchasers of the items and would take them apart to figure them out along with Remus. Once the electrical components were isolated then Lily and the kids took over, altering them to run on magic using runes and charmswork. It was a very successful business, making washing machines, dryers, refrigerators, air conditioners, and even hot tubs all run in magical homes. Muggleborns proved to be their biggest customers, though half-bloods really enjoyed those things as well.

Then the kids had pointed out that video games were huge and would continue to be huge and only get bigger and better. Since all four Marauders had put money into GP, they also all put money into a new company, LB (to which Emma, Lily, and the kids groaned again) to handle personal electronics like gaming systems, stereos, televisions, phones, and computers.

* * *

As they grew up they became close to Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones. All three had, in the previous timeline, always been loyal to the couple so Harry and Hermione had made sure their parents were close with Frank and Alice Longbottom, Susan's aunt and guardian Amelia Bones, and Xeno and Selene Lovegood. They both remembered how Luna had been teased at Hogwarts and didn't want that to happen again. When Selene's accident in the lab had happened Sirius and James had been there quickly, pulling her out and ultimately saving her life.

Their inability to save Susan's parents was difficult to swallow, but she had a wonderful aunt and the kids often all played and stayed at the Potter and Granger residences so that helped ease their burdens. Indeed, Emma and Lily often watched all the kids while the others worked. Remus taught them all occlumency when Harry turned nine and then Harry and Hermione told their friends the truth. Telling their three friends was crucial, in Harry's eyes. Hermione had been more hesitant but she had to admit, it would be easier to get them away from Dumbledore if they knew the truth. Harry and Hermione had used the pensieve to offer proof and after the expected shock had come and gone the couple found themselves engulfed in a hug from Luna for saving her mother's life. Neville followed given that their information had led to swift Ministry action and while his parents still had to fight Bellatrix this time they'd been backed by James, Sirius, Lily, and Remus. The Longbottoms had not been injured or even harmed thanks to the support of their friends.

Susan was relieved that Harry and Hermione had managed to prevent Voldemort's return which would have led to her aunt's death. She too had joined the hug and the couple had breathed a sigh of relief. That had made the five of them closer than could have been expected. Not wanting to keep their parents/guardians in the dark Harry and Hermione consented to letting them know. Xeno felt highly indebted to the two who had saved his wife's life while Selene was just happy they'd looked out for Luna and defended her from bullies. Frank and Alice had both promised to always do whatever it took to help them and Amelia offered the same support.

* * *

When Harry turned ten their parents sat down and discussed their relationship with them. Harry and Hermione were both of the opinion that they were still married and they both promised to not have children (or get married again) until they were at least legal adults (18). Hermione saying that she'd wanted to wait until they were in their twenties before starting their own family had all four parents relaxing. Lily offered to make the contraception potion when they were ready for it and Harry instead chose to let all four magical adults teach him the contraception charms he already knew. He couldn't handle the awkwardness of his well-meaning mother making his girlfriend and wife's contraception potion, but he could let them ease their worries by teaching him the charms.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore found himself the target of an investigation after Voldemort's death. His assertions that Voldemort wasn't dead fell on deaf ears and when Severus Snape implicated him in various things that just skirted being against the law he found his position on the Wizengamot and then his position with the ICW yanked. James Potter had asked crucial questions that Dumbledore refused to answer, claiming he was acting 'for the Greater Good' and so his actions were above reproach. A stern-faced Barty Crouch took the opportunity to rip into him about endangering people and it was soon whispered that Albus Dumbledore was quite possibly going senile.

The wizard decided to bide his time, determined to coax Voldemort out of hiding to prove he was right. Then everyone would turn to him for help and begging forgiveness for calling him senile. In his infinite wisdom and with his gracious nature he could forgive them for their transgressions against him. He might get even more titles. He'd get Potter and Longbottom once they were at Hogwarts. Their parents couldn't do anything then.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- In case anyone's forgotten, I don't own Harry Potter. I make no money from this fic. I'm just a dude in an apartment playing games on my phone and watching Monty Python's Flying Circus (so many Python references in Harry Potter. I think I'm going to have to write a fic about that).**

**A/N- I don't know how much I'm going to be able to write next week, with the holiday and leaving to visit family. Also I'm hoping for a 3DS XL and Mario Kart as well as Pokemon X or Y so I'll be busy acting as immature as is feasible. Thus, I'm trying to get as much as I can out now so you have something to tide you over. I'm changing the rating to M because I'm well aware that I'm skirting the rating line and I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'm not one for writing smut scenes but I'd rather be safe with my innuendo and implied sexuality/sex acts than sorry.**

**I love the reviews. I have comments about people being eager to see what happens when they go to Hogwarts and others using all caps to tell me to keep them away from Bumbles and Hogwarts. Well folks, to be clear I had made the decision before I even began creating the Time Jump Interlude. Harry and Hermione explain some of my reasons, James and Lily take care of others. Incidentally, I do try to leave you all guessing about certain things, in case you haven't noticed. This story has some more nuggets of information regarding the original timeline but hopefully they keep you guessing. I don't want to give it all away. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Harry James Potter woke on his eleventh birthday to see deep chocolate brown eyes gazing at him, "I'd think you'd be tired of staring."

"I like you without glasses," she said, running her hand through his hair, "and I will never tire of staring at you. Just like you won't tire of looking at me."

He yawned and sat up, "I guess that's true. So what were you thinking about?"

She smiled and pulled him back down onto the bed, resting her head on his chest, "I was thinking about how much better things are this time. All the Death Eaters were arrested, charged, sentenced to death," she sighed, "we couldn't even manage that after you killed Voldemort the last time."

Harry chuckled, "That's depressing, isn't it? Dad and Sirius got werewolves to be equal citizens too. In the other timeline Muggleborns became second class citizens and could even be the property of purebloods while 'half-breeds' were kicked out of the country or hunted down like wild dogs." Hermione shivered at the memories and Harry wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "I'm really, really glad you figured out how to make that super-powered time turner."

"You helped."

"Not much," he rubbed her back with one hand, "I really was a slacker."

"You weren't so much a slacker as you had zero self-confidence and didn't think you were smart," Harry always admired how Hermione refused to let him put himself down. "You're much better at school this time."

"Well thank you my love," he glanced at the clock, "I guess we should go downstairs. So far each birthday has been much improved over the last time. Although," he admitted, "your presence in our bed has much to do with that."

"You get your Hogwarts letter today."

"And we have to make a decision," he nodded. "Your thoughts?"

"I thought we'd talk about it with the family today. I'll keep my thoughts to myself until then."

Harry turned in the bed and kissed her, "I can't wait until we're old enough to at least do _something_ in bed."

She nodded and snuggled into him, "Happy birthday my love."

"Thank you my wife."

* * *

They were sitting down to breakfast with both sets of parents and Remus and Sirius when the owl came. Harry sighed and opened it, reading the letter with Hermione though they both knew what it said. "Have you two made your decision yet?" Emma asked.

"Well we both were ready to take our NEWTs before," Hermione began.

"And Hogwarts doesn't offer advanced studies for courses. If you're ahead of the class then you're simply ahead of the class," Harry added.

"There's nothing we haven't already learned and History of Magic is a waste of time with Binns."

"Slughorn isn't much better than Snape, especially once he learns that I'm Harry Potter. Bastard will just want to add me to his 'collection' like last time."

"The Weasleys would be there and we still haven't forgiven them," Hermione cut in.

Harry finished, "Plus we'd have to sleep apart."

"We really couldn't handle that," Hermione nodded.

"And if anyone harasses my Hermione they'll be paying for their stupidity," Harry was rewarded with a kiss for that statement.

"What about your friends?" James asked.

"Neville and Susan would be very upset if you weren't on the train with them," Lily added.

Harry sighed, "Mum, Dad, we've both thought about this and come up with our own conclusions independently. There's just no point in us attending Hogwarts. We're so far ahead of the curriculum and really I'd only be gawked at as the boy of the couple who defeated the Dark Lord."

"Besides, people would be very curious as to why we're so far ahead of everyone else. Those are questions we desperately don't want asked." Hermione squeezed her husband's hand.

"If that's what you two want then that's what we'll do."

"It is," Harry said, looking at his wife for confirmation.

Hermione smiled at him, "We could do independent study or go to another school overseas. Australia's school looks interesting."

* * *

Lily looked at James as they set the kids loose in the amusement park, "They don't want to go because of Dumbledore."

"I think that's a big reason," he nodded, "but I can't fault them. Snape knew enough to strip him from the Wizengamot and ICW but he somehow managed to retain the title of headmaster. I don't want them anywhere near that old coot."

She shook her head, "I wish we could have taken him down James. The man is as slippery as an eel. And I don't trust him near our boy or Neville."

"We can talk to Frank, Alice, Xeno, Selene, and Amelia tonight and see if they'd be interested in either independent study or studying abroad. We could get a house in whatever country they want to study in and you and Emma could stay there with them. You can both work from anywhere."

"True," Lily nodded. "I still can't believe you made Dan the fourth Marauder. Or that Emma let you."

James laughed, "The moment I met them I liked them. And without the Grangers, GP Electric wouldn't have gone anywhere."

As was customary, Lily groaned at the name. Dan and James had thought it up one night as the women were going over more important things like finances for the future family business. Harry and Hermione had been five at the time and had both rolled their eyes at their fathers' antics. Emma and Lily had agreed with them. "Still, we've made some major changes," Lily smiled. "Based on what they've told us our world is a much better place than it would have been."

"Didn't take much to improve on that version," James slid his arm around his wife. The thought of his daughter-in-law being handed over to a pureblood just because she was a Muggleborn had given him nightmares when the kids had told them about it. The relief that their marriage when they were sixteen had prevented the law affecting them was marginal. James had worked hard to make sure that that would never happen again. He and Lily looked at Hermione as though she was their own daughter, just as he knew Dan and Emma saw Harry as their son. Anyone trying that again would find James Potter at their door. Presuming he got there before Lily tore them to pieces, anyway.

* * *

"We're going on the log ride after lunch," Harry said.

"You just want to see Hermione in a wet t-shirt," Susan teased.

Harry's beet red face was all the confirmation the others needed and they laughed, though Hermione leaned close to whisper, "While I appreciate the sentiment, love, they're nowhere near as big as they were the last time you played with them."

"I know but it's been ten years," he pouted. "I'm starting to get really frustrated."

Hermione smiled before whispering into his ear, "Then you're going to love my present to you when I give it to you tonight."

Harry swallowed hard. Hermione squeezed his hand and pulled him along to the next ride. Harry smiled. In the last timeline the best of his birthdays were the ones when he and Hermione shared a bed. It was just the two of them, but Hermione would make a cake for him and they'd make love. Now his birthdays were better than ever. He had friends, parents, and of course Hermione. The one negative was outweighed by all the good. Neville and Luna were happier, healthier, and far more confident than they had been before. Susan, who had always been quiet and slightly sad before, was now outspoken and happy.

* * *

While the day was fun and easygoing, Harry and Hermione found themselves the subject of an interrogation on the car ride back home that afternoon. "Are you two going to Hogwarts or not?"

Hermione shook her head, "We're not."

The other three looked down and Harry spoke, "But our parents are going to talk to yours about maybe all five of us going abroad or studying independently. Hermione and I can help tutor you plus we can stay the hell away from Dumbledore."

Immediately all three lit up. Their friends hadn't forgotten them. Luna was possibly the most excited. She couldn't go to Hogwarts when they did because her birthday was in late September, but if they studied independently then she could participate with them and not be left behind. Harry and Hermione talked about their ideas, the other three listening eagerly.

* * *

Back at the Potter house where Harry's birthday dinner was taking place Hermione looked up at the frying pan that James had hung on the wall, a plaque below it stating the date Emma had whacked Dumbledore with it. "You know it's never coming down," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I rather like it," she said.

He chuckled before growing serious, "Do you really think we should try to take Dumbledore down?"

She turned to face him, "Harry the Death Eaters finally got punished but Dumbledore got away. We can't let him get away with it. Do you honestly think he isn't plotting against you?"

Harry's head shook in the negative, "I'm sure he is but I don't think we have anything on him we can use. Unless we kill him outright I don't know what we could do."

Hermione tilted her head in thought. "What if we set him up?"

The kiss he gave her provided that answer. "Brilliant! We know he's coming after me, we know he thinks Voldemort will turn up, we even know he's going to use the stone as bait."

Hermione nodded, "Now no doubt he's keeping a low profile but what if his hand is forced?"

The Harry of the old timeline couldn't keep up with Hermione's mind, but this time he knew where she was going, "You want us to make it appear that Voldemort is coming back?"

"Who is more capable of that feat than us?"

Harry laughed. You couldn't argue with that. They knew more about Voldemort than even Dumbledore did. "Well then I think you're planning on driving Dumbledore insane."

"And it will be wicked, especially since he'll presume it's Voldemort."

"And no one will believe him. Even his greatest followers will see the truth. A manipulative egomaniac gets the utter tear-down that he should have had the first time. I still wish I knew how he kept the position of headmaster though; I wouldn't want him anywhere near children."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "Do you think he bound Fawkes to him?"

Harry tilted his head to the side, "I think he could have. In fact I wouldn't put it past him if he did. But he does tend to toe the line between light and dark, rather than just leap across like Voldemort."

"Still most of his actions…"

"Hermione, I think Dumbledore's biggest problem is similar to con artists and psychics. They start to believe their own bullshit. He justifies every crime and transgression to himself as he knows best. And the wizards and witches of Britain have for a long time praised him and treated him as though he's infallible. He really believes he is flawless. Anyone who says otherwise is evil or stupid." Hermione couldn't argue that. Emma called them in for dinner and they walked in together arm in arm.

* * *

After an enjoyable evening with friends and family they finally retired to their room. Harry sat down on the bed and watched Hermione pull out a notebook as she sat at their desk. "Any ideas?"

"I was thinking we could create a daydream potion and douse those infernal lemon drops he always eats in them. He'd suddenly see Voldemort instead of the person he was looking at," Hermione smiled up at him, "What do you think?"

"That sounds brilliant," he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the hamper, "Do you know how Fred and George did it?"

"It's easy to figure out," Hermione said, "George gave me one once. I always did like him."

"Hopefully not as much as you like me."

"I had a crush on him briefly," Hermione admitted, "but not as strong as the feelings I have always had for you."

Harry smiled and slid off his pants. "So what exactly is my present from you?"

Hermione finished writing something down before she got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Harry we have to wait for certain things. However there's one thing that should ease that waiting for you." She reached under their mattress and pulled out something that looked curiously like a homework planner. Harry opened it to unveil images of his wife when she was eighteen in various stages of undress. He turned the pages to see the animated pictures doing quite a bit. Once Harry had pulled his eyes away from Hermione in the Xena outfit with a whip in her hand his wife smiled and kissed him, "I figured this was something that wouldn't arouse suspicion. I used the pensieve and took pictures of my memories."

"This is amazing, love. This will certainly help." She undressed and got ready for bed, Harry looking through the book and the different pictures she'd put in it. "Hermione how much do you miss it?"

"Not as much as I thought I might at first," she admitted, "but I'm starting to feel the strain much more now. You?"

"I miss the intimacy. We snuggle now and we kiss and hug and whatnot but…well it's just not a replacement for our physical relationship."

Hermione slid into bed and let him join her, "I don't want our oral experiences to begin until we both can experience them."

"It's not fair to you," he mumbled.

"Then expect to make it up to me," she kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he felt her hand slide gently over his bare chest, "I'm not as built as I was."

"Do you hear me complaining?"

"No I guess not," he admitted. "I know we'll get those bodies back. I just don't like the waiting."

"You always were impatient," she teased.

Deciding to change the topic Harry spoke, "Do you remember that moment in Fourth Year when Ron made the sudden and astounding revelation that you're a girl?" Hermione smiled in spite of her anger at the redhead and nodded. Harry continued, "Part of me was still worried you might leave me and choose him or someone else. I was silently praying and thanking every deity I've ever heard about that we were left alone for our 'training' sessions in which we snogged while he was busy moping that someone was trying to kill me and not him."

"Not what he was moping about exactly," Hermione interrupted.

Harry waved his hand dismissively, "Regardless, when Ron opened his stupid fat mouth I finally saw what you'd seen. Ron was a jealous, controlling, manipulative git. Just like his sister he saw me as a bank account and someone to be used."

Hermione shifted to straddle him, "What is your point, Harry love?"

Two hands moved over her thighs and she smiled. Harry's touch was very much missed on her end. "My point is that if it weren't for the insufferable prat's inability to keep his mouth shut I wouldn't have finally seen what you'd tried to tell me. I still relish having punched him that night."

"I do enjoy that memory too," Hermione admitted. "I still don't get why you're telling me that story now when we're in bed and I'm straddling you." Harry blushed and she smiled, "My very favorite memory from that timeline is the look on your face when I asked you to be my boyfriend."

"Of all the ways I imagined or fantasized you becoming my girlfriend, none of them were you asking me out," he said, sitting up to kiss her. "You know, we made a bet before we killed Voldemort."

"We did," she nodded.

"We both see ourselves as still married; have since we were very small. So who won the bet?"

"No one did. Our bet presumed we wouldn't remember being a couple," she answered, pushing him down onto the bed and deepening the kiss. "Now, birthday boy, you're one birthday away from hopefully finally being able to do more than just snog. Let's enjoy that." Harry found himself silenced in one of the best ways she could silence him, her mouth on his.

* * *

Lily filled out the Hogwarts form along with Emma, "You know the kids are doing it again."

"Plotting something and not telling us or asking for help?" James asked as he quickly cleaned up the kitchen using his wand.

"Yes," Lily answered, looking over the Hogwarts letters she made sure they were marked properly. She wished she could see the old bastard's face when he found out that Harry wouldn't be returning to school. "What do you think they're planning?"

"Probably something big that is life changing. That's their usual modus operandi," James sighed, "I'd hope by now they'd trust us."

"They do trust you," Emma pointed out, "they left the biggest things in your hands and you handled it well."

"They both like having a plan before asking for help anyway," Dan cut in.

James nodded. "That's true, I suppose."

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning with a smile. Harry ran his hand over her chest, "I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed.

"I really, really like this idea."

"We have to decide what to do with the Weasleys though."

Harry licked his lips, "Do you want to kill them all or just some of them? Or we could set them up."

"You'd think we'd have figured more out before now." Hermione glanced at the clock, "Let's get up love. They have to know what we're doing."

"Well they probably know we're plotting something," Harry turned to kiss her, "you're beautiful."

"Changing the topic." His wink had her rolling her eyes, "Harry I'm well aware of your attempts to distract me and since you can't use sex to do it you're going with plan B."

"Kissing you senseless? Well if my lady insists," he grinned.

"She does," Hermione pulled him to her, her hand digging into his hair as their lips met. "Good distraction."

"I'm a master," he mumbled.

* * *

Breakfast had Harry and Hermione being given looks, although Hermione assumed it had to do with the love bites on their necks. She was surprised when Lily asked, "What are you two planning?"

Harry and Hermione were very skilled at having a conversation by merely looking or glancing at one another. They proceeded to have one before Hermione spoke, "We're going to take out Dumbledore."

The casualness of her statement and the way she shrugged had James and Lily staring at them both, wide-eyed. Harry elaborated, "We're pranking him into insanity."

James tried not to laugh. He really, really did. But the mere thought of driving the old masterful manipulator insane combined with the casualness and calmness of both kids, as though they were describing a homework assignment, was too appealing and hilarious to keep his mouth shut. He fell off his chair laughing hysterically while Lily struggled to keep her expression neutral. "And how do you plan on pranking him?"

Harry wandlessly summoned the notebook from their room, "We have a list."

"We worked on it last night and this morning," Hermione added.

"I think that means the list is incredibly long," Lily said.

James managed to compose himself enough to speak, "How are you going to prank him if you don't go to Hogwarts?"

"We're going to sneak in when we need to," Hermione answered. "We'll need to borrow the invisibility cloak for that," she added.

Lily shook her head, "I can't wait to hear what you have planned."

Harry grinned, "We're pretty excited about it."


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Well Christmas has come and gone and while I got some cool stuff (Doctor Who shirt, 3DS XL, Pokemon Y, Mario Kart) I did not get the rights to Harry Potter. So I still don't own HP and all the IP associated with it. I'm just a dude in a bad ass Ctrl/Alt/Delete t-shirt playing Pokemon Y and trying to breed a Swinub that will become a Mamoswine writing a story to share with other HP fans. I don't make any money from this work.**

**A/N- Happy New Year! This chapter is a bit shorter than I might have expected (or maybe you readers would expect), but I put in alot of history to establish this AU canon I'm creating and Operation Dumbles is going to begin with a Prank Room. Oh, and I don't intend to offend any authors who do the whole, 'life debt repaid by marriage' thing. I just think it's a little ridiculous that marrying someone would be repayment of a life debt. My apologies should Hermione's comments offend anyone. **

* * *

"Harry, Hermione," Emma Granger looked at Lily Potter before continuing, "What exactly did the Weasleys do to the two of you that has you grouping them with Dumbledore?"

"It wasn't all the Weasleys," Hermione said, "the twins were okay. They died in the war the last time though."

Harry nodded in agreement, "The Weasley betrayal began in fourth year and just went on from there, getting progressively worse."

Hermione snuggled against him and they held one another before Hermione spoke, "First Ron turned on Harry, calling him a liar and a cheat for being in the Triwizard Tournament. Then when I asked Harry out he got nasty. He called me all sorts of names."

"Mudblood, slag," Harry said, "and those weren't even the worst. The way he was acting you'd think he had a crush on me! Hermione and I decided to ignore him. The twins were cool about it, said that they'd won the betting pool since Hermione asked me out. Ginny…."

"Ginny snuck into my room one night to try and hex me," Hermione said.

"Try being the operative word," Harry said, looking at her admiringly, "Hermione hexed her so badly the little bint wouldn't leave her dorm for a week."

"I was pretty proud of that," Hermione nodded, smiling at the memory. "From there it got worse. Dumbledore tried to get the Weasleys to press charges against me for harming their little pureblood princess. Arthur and Molly quickly did as he requested, and Molly even sent me a howler."

"I sent her a howler back telling her to leave my girlfriend and me alone and to control her children because Ginny owed me a life debt I would be happy to collect on if they didn't."

"They didn't get the message, or Molly deluded herself into thinking Harry meant he'd marry Ginny," Hermione rolled her eyes, "who collects on a life debt by marriage? It's so absurd; and slightly perverse," she added, "Besides, it doesn't even work that way. Marrying someone isn't the same as doing them a favor."

"Don't use logic, love. You know how the purebloods hate that," Harry brushed her cheek affectionately, which earned him a kiss. "They took it to court. I stood by her side, so did Neville and Susan and Luna."

"Before that I only had Arithmancy with Susan and neither of us knew Luna. Still, it was nice to have some support."

Harry nodded in agreement, "We gave them one last chance. Then we saw it. Their smug sense of superiority. That they were somehow better than Hermione because she is Muggleborn. They thought that whatever punishment they asked for they'd get. Ginny even told Hermione to 'enjoy' me while she had me because soon she'd never see me again."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "The trial began and of course the Weasleys were exaggerating what had happened to Ginny. Fred and George took the stand though and they defended my actions, saying that Ginny had a stalker attitude towards Harry. Molly screamed at them, called them traitors. We think she made Arthur kick them out of the Weasley family."

"Then I took the stand in Hermione's defense and presented a betrothal contract the goblins had drawn up for us. You should have seen the looks on their faces when they realized that they were using pureblood politics to go after Harry Potter's betrothed," Harry grinned at the memory, "Actually, we should show them that memory sometime."

"That was a good one," she nodded. "The next day we wrote to Sirius and he took Fred and George in under House Black, adopting them. They're big fans of the Marauders."

Harry continued, "Anyway, the fact that Hermione was my betrothed had them floundering. They couldn't exactly withdraw the complaint now that that fact had come to light."

"Then I took the stand and told them that I always had wards around my bed and when they went off I woke to see Ginny standing over me, her wand pointed at me. I cast a curse before she could."

"Ginny had to take the stand then and say why she was in Hermione's dorm late at night when everyone was asleep and why she would point her wand at a student in their sleep. She had no excuse and under Veritaserum confessed that she'd wanted to 'punish the mudblood bitch for daring to touch _her_ Harry'. I pointed out I'd never said more than a few words to her to the Wizengamot. They just seemed incredulous at the Weasleys."

"Ultimately I was found to have been acting in self-defense and cleared of all charges. Ginny, on the other hand, was found guilty of attempted assault and trying to break a betrothal." Harry chuckled and Hermione shook her head, "Their plan backfired on them. Ginny was suspended from Hogwarts for the rest of the year and ordered to pay restitution for dragging my name through the mud, as well as Harry's."

"That is terrible, but still doesn't explain…"

"That was just the beginning," Harry said. "It goes downhill from there. But that scenario taught us that Dumbledore had his own agenda and was not to be trusted."

Hermione ran her hand through Harry's hair, "I think that's enough for today though. That day brings up some bad memories."

* * *

In the study Harry pulled her to the couch, "That day was scary."

"I know," she pushed him onto his back and they snuggled, "but they did deserve to know. We don't tell them everything and I think sometimes that bugs them."

"We did alot of stuff on our own; I think we're still not used to sharing. Plus a great many things won't come to pass. The Weasley betrayal, for example."

Hermione looked up at him, "We should begin plotting our first prank."

Harry nodded, "I think we should organize a war room meeting. We have lots of inside knowledge about the old bastard. Let's have the pranking genius of Marauders and Company assist."

"I will never forgive your dad for dragging my father into the pranking. He was a nice, simple dentist in the original timeline."

"No apologies," Harry grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you," she smiled, kissing his jaw gently. "Let's prepare for the war room."

"Can we call it the prank room?"

"Yes, I suppose so," she resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, instead settling for tickling his sides and making him try to wiggle away as she attacked him.

* * *

One week before September 1rst they had the Prank Room. The Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, Amelia Bones, Remus, Sirius, and their parents all sat together in the training room that was the basement of the Potter home along with Luna, Susan, and Neville. Harry looked at Hermione, "Alright troops, let's get Operation Drive the Crazy Whiskered Wanker to Total Insanity underway." Hermione whacked him on the back of the head and he winced, "I mean, let's begin our preparations to neutralize the old bastard." Hermione schooled her features and he continued, "Now, Hermione and I have some insights into the old man that will guide this mission. Things that only he knows. We're going to use these things to push him over the brink and into utter insanity."

Hermione nodded, "Our only other option is to kill him. Dumbledore will never believe that Voldemort is really dead. We intend to make him think that Voldemort is returning by leaving him 'signs'."

"But that's just one aspect," Harry cut in, "there's other ways to push him over the edge. Grindelwald and his sister Arianna come to mind."

"We want to attack on all fronts," Hermione finished.

"It's scary how they do that," Sirius said to Dan.

"What's scary is they've been doing that since they were small," Dan responded.

"Pay attention boys," Emma scolded before asking the kids, "So what do you need us for?"

"Pranking ideas of course," Hermione answered. "And in some cases executing them. We can't do all of them on our own since legally speaking we shouldn't Apparate yet." Harry nodded in agreement.

"You mentioned his sister Arianna," Neville said, "what makes her so special?"

"It's Dumbledore's fault she died," Hermione explained, "Grindelwald killed her. He was Dumbledore's lover at the time."

The silence that followed Hermione's statement was long. "Dumbledore blames himself for her death," Harry said, "and from what we gathered when Hermione found Grindelwald's diary, he should."

Hermione nodded, "According to Grindelwald, they both wanted to control people and have them obey their commands. Grindelwald was violent and direct, like Riddle. Dumbledore was more passive, more manipulative. Their friendship became more intimate as they tried to find the Deathly Hallows to make them the Master of Death."

"But their differing opinions and inability to guide the other to their thinking caused some friction in their relationship," Harry continued, "they began to fight."

"The ultimate battle wasn't the one where Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, though," Hermione said, "No, that battle paled in comparison to this one. They had an argument at the Dumbledore ancestral home and wands were drawn. Dumbledore's little sister Arianna was caught in the crossfire."

"She was killed," Harry concluded. "Grindelwald indicated it was impossible to tell which spell killed her. In his diary he indicated that Dumbledore seemed to suddenly become a different person. He accused Grindelwald of causing her death and vowed revenge. A man who loathed violence and tried to 'fix' wrongdoers was suddenly threatening death. Grindelwald ended their relationship and headed to Germany. Dumbledore then distanced himself from Grindelwald and began to publicly disavow him, though he kept their relationship a secret."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with being gay."

"In 1930s and 40s Britain there was," Hermione said. "Remember Alan Turing?" The magicals, minus Harry, Lily, and Remus, all looked quite confused. Hermione explained, "Alan Turing was a mathmetician and cryptanalyst, or codebreaker, in World War II. He cracked the German Enigma code. It's believed he ended World War II by up to two years with his skills. He also helped to lay out what would become a computer years later. He was a British war hero and look how he was treated because he was gay. Convicted of deviancy and chemically castrated."

Harry nodded in agreement with his girlfriend/wife. "And when you consider that wizarding technology and social morals are at least 150 years behind nonmagical ones imagine how bad it must have been for gay witches and wizards back then."

The magicals nodded in agreement with their words. "What had them fighting the day Arianna died?" Remus asked.

Hermione licked her lips and gazed at Harry for a long moment before answering, "It was a lovers' spat."

A chorus of "WHAT?!" reverberated around the room.

Harry thought about how to explain this. "Well think about it. Dumbledore and Grindelwald are both alpha personalities. They're both powerful wizards. When their tempers blow, they blow hard."

"Harry and I can sort of relate to this," Hermione said, "both of us are alpha personalities, we're both powerful, and we're both aggressive. That combination, when combined with our passion, has led to some explosive arguments."

"We broke the same bed at least half a dozen times from magical outbursts during arguments," Harry explained, "but our magic seems to insulate us from hurting one another. Even when we had an incredibly powerful argument, my magic would go around Hermione rather than hit her. And hers did the same to me. Because our magic knows that we don't actually want to hurt one another, it takes care to just take out anything else in its path."

"Our arguments never happened near drawn wands though," Hermione added, "and our fights always ended in bed together for some," she blushed as she finished the sentence, "makeup sex."

"Wickedly brilliant makeup sex," Harry grinned. Hermione's blush deepened and his eyes glazed over at the thought. They both fell silent at the memories that began to surface.

"Earth to horny kids," Sirius said, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. "Continue the story please."

"Right," Hermione poked Harry in the ribs to try and bring him back down to Earth, "After Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald and claimed the Elder wand, which my brilliant mother-in-law took from him," Lily blushed and James wrapped his arm around her, "he found himself wracked with guilt. The death of his sister wasn't appeased by the defeat of Grindelwald. We know this from personal experience," she qualified, "he went after the resurrection stone for one purpose. To see his sister and seek forgiveness."

"That stone is now lost to him. We think we can use that to our advantage."

Lily spoke, "We could recreate these horcruxes and use magic to make them appear to be the original articles."

"The ring could be Arianna telling him that he killed her and she'll never forgive him," Xeno offered.

"But first she'd have to visit him in dreams, compelling him to seek the ring," Alice pointed out.

"Okay, let's make a list," Emma stood and began writing down ideas on a large pad of paper that was affixed to the wall. "So the resurrection stone and the ring have to be made," she wrote it down, "what are the other horcruxes?"

"Slytherin's locket," Harry listed, "Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Riddle's diary. That will be the hardest to recreate, and we'll also need to sneak it into the Malfoys' possession."

"The others are easier to return to their hiding places."

* * *

**A/N2- I mention Alan Turing in this story because he was given a posthumous royal pardon on Christmas Eve for his conviction and so he was in my thoughts as I wrote this chapter. Harry and Hermione make a point about the wizarding world and I find it an interesting one and an acceptable reason as to why Dumbledore's sexuality was hidden (ya know, other than JKR simply deciding it at the last minute). We as fanfic authors often say that the wizarding world is 150 years behind the Muggle world. So if over fifty years ago (or less since I believe Britain chemically castrated men convicted of homosexuality into the 70s and 80s but don't quote me) homosexual men were chemically castrated what would the wizarding world do? **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- I tossed in some Original Timeline in this chapter. Can't remember if it's canon or not but in a handful of fanfic I've read Merlin's tomb is located in the depths of Gringotts and in one I read that was a Hermione/Voldemort fic (I forget the name) on [adult fanfiction dot net] his tomb was located at the very bottom; my version of the tomb is quite different but that's where the thought came from. **

**Ya know, I'd imagine being a twenty-eight year old in an 11 year old's body would be quite...frustrating. Harry and Hermione take that issue on in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP and company. I just play in their sandbox, building my own castles. **

* * *

**-Nurmengard Prison, Germany, 1998, Original Timeline-**

"Harry I found the box. All of his journals."

"Copy them or take them?"

"That depends. How many books did we bring to copy the journals into?"

"Hopefully enough," he said, enlarging a trunk and opening up the book compartment. "How many are in there?"

Hermione calculated how many journals could be in the box. "Over thirty."

"Screw copying we'll just steal them," he said, casting the spell to summon the books to the trunk. Once those were inside they moved onto the collection of dark magic books and magical artifacts, taking most of them but leaving a few others behind. Then he came to the portrait of a young Gellert Grindelwald. He was blonde, blue-eyed, and the quintessential Aryan. He could have been a poster boy for the Nazis. "He was a decent looking guy."

Hermione glanced at the portrait Harry found, "I prefer dark hair and green eyes."

"You have excellent taste," Harry smirked as he took the portrait too. You never knew what you might need as you went back into the past. While they couldn't take the invisibility cloak (not that they needed it since they could turn invisible at will), they could take Grindelwald's things. The man had been dead long before Voldemort's first defeat let alone second, much to their benefit. He wouldn't be missing them and the Germans hadn't done much in securing the prison that he'd once ordered filled with his enemies. "I think Grindelwald was a bibliophile."

"A man after my heart," Hermione sighed. Harry chuckled and tossed her the shrunken second trunk, which she filled up with his personal effects and other little things. "I found a vault key Harry. He must have had a Gringotts account. Shall we go take a peek?"

"Could be interesting. Never know what he might have in there."

* * *

**-Gringotts Bank, London, England, 1998, Original Timeline-**

The bank was deserted when they arrived. Harry sighed, "Do you think the bigots who passed all these laws ever thought about the outcomes of passing them?"  
"Of course not Harry," Hermione said, walking to the carts and quickly casting spells on one wandlessly. "It'll take us down there. Do you think anyone feeds the dragons?"

"I think they put them down too. We should have killed Umbridge when we had the chance."

"Next time she won't get into power," Hermione said. "Which vaults are we going to?"

Harry pulled out the vault keys. They'd ultimately found two vault keys among Grindelwald's possessions. "Number 128 and number 001."

Hermione turned and stared at Harry, "Number zero zero one?"  
"Yes, why?"

"That's Merlin's vault."

Harry frowned, "Why would Grindelwald have the key to Merlin's vault?"

"I don't know but let's go. I rigged the wards to rubber band back into place so that they wouldn't suspect anything."

"You're so brilliant," Harry climbed into the cart and held onto his wife as they hurtled down through Gringotts on the track.

* * *

Harry was correct; they didn't see any dragons on their way down. It made Hermione sad to know that the regime put in place by the purebloods had completely and totally wiped out such majestic creatures. Once they got to Vault 128 Hermione and Harry hopped out. Hermione's talent with breaking down wards seemed innate since she'd never had much practice destroying them, only building them. Harry never ceased to be impressed.

It took her an hour, but Harry busied himself with reading one of Grindelwald's diaries. He was learning much from just one book. When she finished they entered and found a treasure trove of gold, jewels, and old books. "How long can we stay here?"

"As long as we want," she answered.

"Well that's useful," he said. "But I assume you want to head down to Merlin's vault."

"Most definitely," Hermione looked up at him, "I don't think Grindelwald will have much left here. I think everything important was in Germany."

"I think so too," Harry nodded. "Still, better safe than sorry." Hermione nodded in agreement. "Have I mentioned I'm glad I'm your husband?"

"Not today," she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, "I love you Harry."

"I love you too," he smiled, giving her a one-armed hug. "No sleep tonight."

"We'll rest before we go back in time, I promise."

Harry nodded. He wouldn't mind taking at least a nap right now, but being one of the most wanted people in all of Britain rather prevented that. He took solace in that even if their plan failed, their three friends would be safe. They'd been unable to save Sirius and the twins, but they'd managed to protect Neville, Luna, and Susan.

* * *

It was eight hours since they had first arrived when they headed down to Merlin's vault. The vault itself looked different than any other vault door they'd seen. It appeared to be a stone slab with a keyhole in it. A pool and waterfall were in the chamber. Harry looked around, "This place is beautiful. Up for some skinny dipping?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him up to the vault. "We have the key, let's try it. This thing is more heavily warded than anything I've ever broken into. Not eager to tempt fate, not on less than four hours of sleep."

He nodded in agreement and put the key into the door. He turned it and the door suddenly vanished. Harry looked at Hermione, who took his hand. They entered the vault together only for the door to reappear behind them. "Who enters my tomb?"

Hermione stared up at a large portrait of Merlin, "My husband and I do," she answered. "I'm Hermione Potter, this is my husband and very best friend Harry."

"A pleasure to meet you," Merlin said, bowing his head, "I am Merlin. Tell me, what year is it?"

"1998," Harry answered, "You've been dead a very long time."

"Come young ones, tell me of the outside world today."

Harry looked at Hermione, "It isn't pleasant, sir. It's actually rather horrid."

Hermione looked up at the portrait, "If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to look around your vault, see some of your papers. Harry could fill you in."

"Of course, feel free to look around," the portrait said before sitting in a chair. Harry wandlessly transfigured a chair and sat down in it, talking to the portrait all about the history he knew and about Voldemort and what had happened since Voldemort appeared.

Hermione looked through Merlin's notes and books. These were certainly worth taking. She made copies of them. Stealing from Merlin just felt wrong, even if he was dead. He had plenty of notes that she knew she and Harry could use in the future, if for nothing else than learning. She could hear Harry telling Merlin about Voldemort's second defeat and shook her head. The next chapter of that story was one of supremacy, bigotry, and power-hungry politicians. Not an unusual story in human history, true, but the extermination of sentient non-human or half-human species by the magicals of Britain was rapidly becoming comparable to World War II. The experimentation to 'take back' the magic from Muggleborns was on par with some of the Nazi experiments on twins, mentally challenged, and mentally disturbed people. It turned her stomach, thinking about it. She shook her head to clear it and resumed her work. She had plenty to do with little time to do it in.

* * *

**-Secret Hideout, 1998, Location Unknown, Original Timeline-**

As soon as Hermione's head hit the pillow she was asleep. Harry sat next to her, running his fingers through her hair. Sometimes he wondered if she needed him as badly as he needed her. He knew she did need him, but it felt like an unequal relationship; Harry had never studied Runes or Arithmancy, both of which were needed to break down wards and create new spells. He was unable to help her in that way and it frustrated him to no end. Next time he'd study hard, just like she had, to be able to help in every way he could.

Quietly he moved to the entrance of the cave they'd found to hide out in and looked out. Snatchers were everywhere and you had to be careful. Plenty of Muggleborns had fled the UK; but to Harry's mind not enough of them. He'd tried to get Hermione to leave and she'd told him that she would not leave his side. If he left England she would follow but she wasn't about to flee her husband. The worst part was that Harry wanted to leave, but he and Hermione were now 'fugitives'. Their crime was that of killing a pureblood wizard. Harry found the thought that people believed that Tom Marvolo Riddle was a pureblood to be completely ridiculous but not unlike what he knew about the magical society of Britain.

"Harry come to bed," he turned to see his wife sitting up, "tonight's our last night here."

"Doesn't mean we can risk being found," he said, walking back to the bed. "I'm sorry you have to do most of the work."

"Study harder next time," she said, kissing him. "Now get in here."

"I could take that a few different ways."

"You delightful little pervert," Hermione pulled him to her, "I love you."

"I love you," he smiled. "When we leave this world behind…some things we'll have to change."

"Umbridge for example?"

"If we come across her I think we have to eliminate her."

"I agree," she nodded. "The Weasleys?"

"Well they did turn 'evidence' against us didn't they? Such charming little liars. Why were we ever close to them?"

"Manipulations," she reminded him. Harry nodded and stripped down to slide into their bed. "We'll take care of Riddle and leave the rest to the adults, Harry. The world will look different."

"I really hope so," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her as he closed his eyes. They did both need sleep.

* * *

**-Potter Home, Stretford, England, 7 September 1990, New Timeline-**

"It's a good thing we're not at Hogwarts," Hermione said as she looked over a potions recipe to make a person dream about something in particular. It was a basic potion, with a simple purpose. Women used it to remind their husbands about birthdays and special dates and whatnot; Hermione's potion would be far more complex but the theory was essentially the same. Implant an image into the subject's head. "I'd never be able to work on this."

Harry smiled and nodded in agreement. The best part, to him, was that Hermione and he shared a bed. Any schooling in which they couldn't was not an option for him. He couldn't sleep alone anymore. He'd tried, sure; but it wasn't the same. Without Hermione snuggled with him he felt alone and the nightmares began to creep back in. Admittedly, he liked being able to study with Hermione and learning what he should have in the first timeline. It was important to him that their relationship be a partnership of equals, and his own stupidity and laziness had prevented that the first time. This time he knew better and without anyone intentionally distracting him Harry found it much easier to not only study but learn. "It's going to be really hard to recreate these horcruxes."

"Merlin's notes will be useful but you're right," Hermione nodded. "The potions will be far easier to make. The horcruxes have to appear to have a horcrux within them."

"Maybe a potion could replicate the green gas and the scream?" Harry asked.

"It'd have to have an activator of fiendfyre or basilisk venom," Hermione pointed out, "that might be tricky."

Harry nodded. The potions to influence Dumbledore's dreams would be far easier, though Hermione was having a problem figuring out how to bind the vision to the herbs. "Hermione? Why not just dose him with LSD?"

She stared at him for a long moment before looking back at the recipe she was creating. A grin grew and she got up, moving around the table to give Harry a kiss that made his eyes glaze over, "You're brilliant," she said, sitting on his lap. "Although I don't think LSD will work for my purposes. Peyote definitely could work though, love. You're so brilliant for thinking of it," the kiss that followed was only broken when Harry had to admit that they did, unfortunately, need to breathe.

Harry gazed into Hermione's eyes for a long moment before whispering, "You, me, gillyweed, and the pool this summer."

"It's a date," she smiled, "I like the way you think Potter."

"My genius wife rubbed off on me," he shrugged, rather pleased at the way Hermione's eyes shifted as the thoughts of their lovemaking came back to her. She riled him up easily, it was nice to be able to do the same to her.

The smug look of satisfaction on his face did not go unnoticed by her and she decided to return the favor. Hermione leaned into his ear and whispered, "Not like she wants to." Hermione got up and left Harry with eyes glazed over and mouth hanging open. She grinned as she exited the library. If he wanted to play that game she was more than able to do so. And rather willing, since teasing was virtually all they could do so far.

* * *

When Harry came out of his lust induced stupor a few minutes later he growled in frustration and went to find his dad. He needed advice on relationships. James Potter was in the carport, working on his motorcycle. "Dad?"

"What's up Harry?"

"I need advice. It's about Hermione," he said, walking further into the carport, "Can I talk to you about it?"

"Sure," James set the socket wrench down and wiped off his hands, "What's wrong?"

Harry was a little unsure of how to continue. He and Hermione had never sought relationship advice, really just figuring things out for themselves. Harry licked his lips, "I'm really frustrated with our inability to…you know…make love. And I think Hermione is too but…well she keeps saying that it's okay but I know it's not. I know we only look eleven but mentally we're around 28 and 29. I've known Hermione almost twenty years, I know she's not happy about it. She keeps saying it's only another few months to a year but after so long…"

James was loathe to discuss his son's sex life, but could see that for Harry this wasn't easy. "After so long you're worried about being together?"

"More like I'm worried that not being together could really screw up finally being able to be together. Does that make sense?"

James thought about what Harry was trying to say, "You're worried the bottle's too shook up for when you finally pop the cork?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Harry nodded. "And I don't know if I can wait any longer. The soul is willing, but the flesh isn't quite there yet. But Hermione won't let me pleasure her; she only wants to engage in activities we can both enjoy together, and since she can't yet reciprocate she refuses it."

James licked his lips, "Harry…shouldn't you be talking to her?"

"Every time I try she plays it off or brushes it aside," Harry frowned, "I enjoy pleasuring her…I just don't know how to convince her that pleasuring her makes me happy too. I think it would certainly help our relationship and frustrations."

James sighed, "Harry, I don't really know what to tell you. Your problem seems to rest on communication. Talk to Hermione. That's all you can do."

"How do I convince her about…you know?"

"Harry, honestly I'm not sure how to help you. Your situation with Hermione is very unique; I can give you relationship advice in other things but in this particular situation I can't help you."

Harry frowned but nodded. James pulled into his son into a hug, "I know you want my help, and I'm grateful that you do son, but some things I just can't help with no matter how much I want to."

"Well thanks anyway," Harry sighed. "And Hermione and I do try to remember to ask for help; it's just we've relied on ourselves and one another and no one else for so long…it's still hard to tell you guys everything. Alot of the original timeline haunts us both."

"I understand," James smiled, "and so do the Grangers and your mother. We don't intend to make you feel guilty and if we do, know that we just wish we could help you with your burdens."

"You've prevented the terrors from happening again," Harry said. "That's enough. You don't know what you prevented. Which is just fine by us; no one should know. It was hell to live through and I don't think either of us could talk about it without breaking down." As Harry walked back in the house James wondered, for not the first time, just how bad it really was in the last timeline. While he didn't really want to know, part of him would always be curious.

* * *

Hermione was in their bedroom when he went upstairs, lying on the bed reading. "Not an unfamiliar vision to me," he smiled.

She glanced up, "I would think not. I thought you'd follow me up here sooner."

"I had to ask my dad a question."

She sat up, "What about?"

"You and me," he answered, sitting on the edge of the bed, "this anxiety between us. My fears."

Hermione moved to sit against him, his arm moving around her automatically, "What fears Harry?"

He licked his lips before summoning the bravery that had put him into Gryffindor in the first place, "The fear that our sexual frustrations might cause some problems in our relationship, like I already think it has. That I might hurt you our first time in this timeline. The fear that when we finally can have sex you'll be disappointed. I never want to disappoint you Hermione."

"Harry you never will," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "Harry you know there's no one else I will ever want. It's always been you."

He smiled, "I know that. But you can't tell me that our relationship doesn't feel…strained."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Harry I'd be lying if I said that our relationship isn't lacking a rather important component. It just doesn't seem fair to me that you can't be pleasured in the same way that I can at the moment."

Harry turned to face her, "Is it more than that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, I know you. Now answer the question, don't dodge it."

She sighed, dipping her head, "When I hit puberty my body was…well it might not have been perfect but…"

"You've always been perfect," he interjected, "and you my love are, were, and will be a stunner. I know your body looks…different. So does mine; no muscles, no tone, and while I wasn't exactly hung like a horse I was certainly larger than I am now. That comes in time, but our relationship doesn't have to wait until it does. I mean really Hermione. We didn't have those bodies until we were around 15 or 16. I am _not_ waiting to have sex with you until then. Like I said to my dad, we might appear to be 11 but our souls are nearly thirty."

Hermione nodded, letting him pull her into a hug. She thought about things that they could do. Suddenly she stood and leaned down to kiss him, "Strip."

"Wh-what?" Harry blinked, fairly certain he'd stepped into a daydream or maybe one of his fantasies.

"I said strip. Do I need to explain what that means?"

"No," Harry said, standing and undressing, leaving on his boxers. Hermione raised an eyebrow and he took them off too, confused as to why she was ordering this now.

Hermione pulled him to her, hugging him and whispering, "Go start our shower up. I'll be in in a bit."

"Hey I stripped! You have to do it too." Harry gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I will strip Harry. Just go start the shower? I'd rather we were warm and this way no parents will be walking in on us. I'm better at wandless wards and our bathroom will need a few. I don't think we'll be focused on casting them when we're both naked."

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her before going to do her bidding. She hit the nail on the head with that last point. He and Hermione could never seem to think clearly once they were both naked. He smirked as he turned on the shower. They'd never had to worry about anyone walking in on them before. This was a new experience.

* * *

When Hermione entered the bathroom she was still clothed, though that quickly became a non-issue as she stripped down right in front of him. Harry grinned in approval and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly as he picked her up and carried her into the shower. "Silencing wards?" He asked.

"You can make me scream and no one will know," she smiled.

"Perfect," he sat her down on a ledge and gently ran his fingers over her body, "I'm ten years backed up and have plenty to get out of my system."

"Are you going to prevent me from walking Harry?" She asked, her voice dropping.

"If I have my way, yes," he winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him to her, "Less talking, love. I seem to not be able to recall if you're even any good at oral."

"Slander! Slurs! Vile lies! Libel! Utter bunk! Mud-slinging!"

"Mud-slinging? You're watching too much American TV Harry."

"You're ruining my faux-irritation, love."

"You seem content with your mouth doing something other than what we both want it to do."

"Noted. I'm still going to make you pay for that."

"I have no doubts," she pulled him in for a kiss and Harry smiled. This was just like it used to be. Thank Merlin for that.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N- This chapter seemed to be out to get not just Dumbledore's sanity, but my own. I think my muse is taunting me. I've also learned that when I'm feeling under the weather my muse hits the snooze. Stupid sinuses. About a thousand words shorter than the last chap but I put some good information in it (like how Dumbledore is still headmaster). Now I'm off to make lunch and take a nap. Stupid sinuses.**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Harry Potter and never will. Just playing here, with nothing but some positive reviews as payment (read: no money gained from this story).**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, staring at the list of first years. Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter were all not in attendance, as well as a few Muggleborn students. When Minerva had received their letters stating that they would not be in attendance, instead being tutored, he had been convinced that it was merely a ploy and that the Potters were again trying to remove him from his seat as headmaster. Dumbledore smirked. That would never happen. He had too much dirt on too many politicians. It was cute how they tried though.

Severus's testimony had been damning, but Dumbledore merely played it off as having to lie to a spy he couldn't trust. The Potters and their friends hadn't bought it for a minute but most people still wanted to believe that Dumbledore was a kind and great leader. Severus Snape had been left out to dry by the man who had vowed to protect him and been given the kiss. The other evidence presented was easily played off by the masterful manipulator as lies, slander, and manipulations by others to impugn his good name. The Potters, however, were above reproach and the perceived destroyers of Voldemort which made things difficult. Some of the public came to their side as they saw no reason for the family to lie. Lily Potter had famously told him, "Great men are almost always bad men." Most of Wizarding Britain was highly sheep-like. But there was a faction of free-thinking people and they took the Potters' side. Dumbledore was still removed from the Wizengamot and the ICW (whose eyes he couldn't pull the wool over) but he masterfully kept hold of Hogwarts.

Still, three very reputable light families not having any children attending Hogwarts was not a good thing. He'd debated having Minerva go and try to explain how Hogwarts was the best option for their children but James Potter was not a man to be crossed and his wife was just as powerful and fierce. Their bizarre alignment with Muggles had him completely confused. The Grangers had not a drop of magical blood anywhere in their lines and he could see no benefit should there be a marriage between Harry and the girl. It certainly wouldn't help to dilute the Potter bloodline anymore. They'd begin losing any prestige they had whatsoever.

He'd had so many plans for Harry Potter…plans that would never come to fruition. With the Potters alive Dumbledore couldn't guide Harry down the path he needed to; to boot, from the sources he had access to, the young Potter was quite studious. His parents were setting him up to be independent. Dumbledore loathed independence. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it. He'd simply wait until Voldemort returned and then come to the Potters' rescue.

* * *

-New Mexico, United States of America-

Remus Lupin collapsed on the bed. "I hate portkey travel."

"It's better than floo travel," Sirius Black said as he put the bags down. "Poor Harry just can't master floo travel."

"That's funny to watch though," Remus smirked. "Portkey travel is a little more difficult. Never know exactly when you'll land."

"Well I don't like using Muggle airplanes and it takes too long," Sirius frowned. "Now do you have the name of the guy we're getting it from?"

"How come Hermione always asks us to do the illegal things?"

Sirius laughed, "If you have to ask, Remus…"

"I'm just saying, every time the task is illegal we get nominated to do it."

"Don't think about it too much. Now, should we play gay couple or best friends looking for some fun?"

"We're not hiring prostitutes again, Sirius."

"I thought it was funny that time in Germany."

"It wasn't."

"Moony, you take all the fun out of my life."

"That's my job as the responsible one, Snuffles." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus, who sat up and looked at the clock, "Come on, we meet him in less than an hour."

"Yes dear," Sirius drawled, earning a smack on the head, "well if you'd stop acting like my wife I'd stop acting like a henpecked husband."

"If you're ever henpecked I expect the world will end," Remus said, dodging the pillow Sirius threw at him.

-Hogsmeade, Scotland-

"We need to get that map," Harry said.

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend. We know the twins always had it on them."

"And when they're near we summon it."

"They can't see us thanks to our invisibility charms. Thank goodness we figured out how to be completely unseen," Hermione squeezed his hand, "I'll summon it. As soon as we have it you silently Apparate us back home."

"Got it," he said, looking for the trademark red hair of Weasleys. He slid his arms around Hermione's waist as she cast the spell.

* * *

-Granger Home, Somewhere in Manchester, England-

Harry was looking over the Marauders Map when he suddenly looked up to see a grinning Hermione enter the room, "Harry I know how to recreate the diary horcrux."

His eyes bulged. That was one of the hardest ones, if not _the_ hardest one, to create. It had to be sentient. It had to correspond with Ginny in some way. "How?"

Hermione grinned, "Do you think you can remember what Tom Riddle's handwriting resembled? More importantly, could you show me the memory?"

"Y-yeah I guess I could. But you still haven't answered my question. How?"

"It's simple, my love. We create two diaries. We get Malfoy to think he slipped one into Ginny's cauldron, and the two of us write to her instead of Tom doing it. Instead of her releasing the basilisk we take care of that. We could even enchant the diary to take specific blocks of time from her memory so that she believes she's doing it. Without the 'Great Harry Potter' around to save her who do you think she'll turn to?"

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked before grinning, "Oh this is too brilliant. You are so amazing," he stood and picked her up, swinging her around before catching her in a kiss, "You're sexy when you're brilliant."

"Well I try," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. "So now that we've figured out what to do with the hardest horcrux…"

"We work on the others," he finished, rolling the map up and sticking it in his pocket, "To the Prank Cave!"

As Harry dragged her off to the Potter home Hermione sighed. She knew she shouldn't have let him call it the Prank Cave but those damnable eyes and that tongue…he could turn her into a puddle of goo and he knew it. Although she had to count herself lucky if this was the type of thing that Harry wanted her permission for. He could ask for anything, even multiple wives, and when she was in that state she'd probably grant it. It made her love him all the more that he respected her enough to not use her love and desire for him to his advantage.

* * *

It was early October when the dream potion was finished. Selene Lovegood and Lily Potter had made it, adding in some things that Hermione hadn't thought of. James, Sirius, Remus, Dan, Xeno, and Frank were all proud of their work on the horcruxes. They were very detailed and looked exactly like the ones Harry and Hermione had shown them in their memories. The ring, the cup, the diadem, and the locket all looked exactly as they should. The resurrection stone they'd made up would seem like a magical artifact but of course wouldn't work. Xeno and Remus had figured out a way to imbibe it with untraceable magic but make sure it had no magical properties. They had been very proud of that.

That left Harry, Hermione, Luna, Susan, and Neville the diary to work on. Susan and Luna made sure that the diary looked identical to the one Tom Riddle had used, and they even worked out how to age it so it looked old. Neville had helped Hermione and Harry with the charms to have it correspond with another book. Just like the Riddle diary, the words written would bleed into the book, vanishing. Then in the diary that Harry and Hermione would keep on them it would appear and they could respond. Neville even thought up putting an alarm on the book that would stay in Harry and Hermione's possession so that they knew when they needed to check it.

* * *

Using the Marauders Map Lily and Remus went to douse Dumbledore's lemon drop collection the day before Halloween. Sirius and James went troll-hunting while the ring was placed in the gaunt shack by Amelia, Xeno, Harry, and Hermione. With the stone properly enchanted they put up Parsel and ward defenses. Once they were sure it was proper they returned home. Most of the others had to be placed by house elf. Kreacher was used for that and he was very helpful. He placed the diadem, the locket, and the cup all in the locations they were supposed to be in.

* * *

When Halloween dawned it was to a very smug eleven and twelve year old couple. Harry smiled at Hermione, "I look forward to Dumbledore being poisoned to have dreams of Voldemort coming to power."

"I look forward to that thing with the troll tonight. Are you ready to plant a memory in him tonight?"

"Ready, willing, and able," Harry grinned. "Good thing Quirrell is still the DADA professor."

"Does help quite a bit," she nodded. "And those techniques to create memories from Merlin's notes are incredibly useful."

"He really was a bloody genius," Harry nodded, leaning in to kiss her. "Probably not as much as my wife though."

"You flatter me," she smiled, pulling him to her. "He does have a few centuries on me."

"Yeah but he never even thought to do what you did. That speaks to your brilliance and creativity."

"I had extraordinary circumstances and I had you."

"You still have me."

"And I will forever," she whispered, hugging him. "Let's go give you a good Halloween." Harry grinned and nodded. He'd always wanted a good Halloween. This was certainly going to be one.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore woke feeling on edge. Today was the perfect day for Voldemort to return. The Old Magicks were most active today. With the stone in place he had to make sure that Voldemort didn't get too close. He'd no doubt make a move today. Soon he'd be called in to rescue the Potters and then he'd have some control over them again.

* * *

Sirius and James transformed into their animagus forms and got the troll to chase them toward the school. The troll wouldn't hurt anyone, unlike it had tried in the other timeline, but it would certainly draw questions toward Dumbledore.

Harry and Hermione, with Neville, Luna, and Susan, snuck into the third floor corridor and Luna opened the music box. Fluffy the Cerberus dozed right off and Hermione and Harry conjured the blood. Neville and Susan helped to arrange everything to appear as though a scuffle occurred while Harry and Hermione headed out to find Quirrel, who they confunded and planted memories into. Quickly they headed back to the third floor where they gathered their friends before Hermione created a portkey and they all vanished.

Lily, Amelia, and Alice all followed the troll on the Marauders Map, ready to intervene if any danger happened. Once McGonagall and Flitwick had dispatched with it they took their portkey that Hermione had made and they vanished.

Sirius and James shared a moment of glee before they left the grounds. They'd fired the first shot. How would things go without Harry and Hermione there to save the day?

* * *

It was just after midnight when they saw Dumbledore had retired for the evening. Harry and Hermione promised to be careful before heading to Hogwarts and the headmaster's rooms. With Fawkes asleep Harry and Hermione snuck into the bedroom and withdrew the memory of the past evening, substituting a new one in its place. Neither said a word before silently portkeying out. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a pleasant dream. Gellert Grindelwald was taunting him about killing his own sister. He woke in a cold sweat. He would never…did he? The spells had just flown so quickly…the more time passed the less he remembered about that day. Arianna's screams were still in his ears though.

* * *

James sat at the breakfast table with the Grangers, the Marauders, and the two kids. "Why not make him think the danger was coming from outside the castle?"

"Because then they might make it harder for us to get into it. We need Dumbledore to think that Voldemort is inside the school somehow. Last night was the beginning."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Do you think he'll try to get me into the Tri-Wizard Tournament again?"

"If he does I'll eviscerate him," Hermione said, her eyes flashing with fire.

"Well maybe he'll be utterly insane by then," Harry said.

"In the meantime we need to make sure that every misstep is pointed out to the media," Lily said as she sat down with her family.

"That should be easy enough," Hermione said. "Although we do have some problems."

"Pettigrew and Snape," Harry nodded. "We'll figure up an alternative."

"We're going to have to," she sighed. "It'd be easier if they were both around but I think we saved all Potions students from utter hell."

"I know we did," Harry grinned. "We probably saved Britain, actually. I mean, you need NEWTS in Potions to be an auror, to be a healer, to be a potions master," Harry looked at his parents, "Only Slytherins ever got NEWTS."

"Snape did their potions for them," Hermione added.

"So glad he's gone," Harry concluded.

* * *

Sure enough, the Daily Prophet reported nothing about the mountain troll. Harry wasn't surprised. Dumbledore never wanted people to know about the dangers of Hogwarts. 'Safest place in Britain'…maybe in his fantasies. Harry didn't recall ever feeling particularly safe in Hogwarts. His time there had been one life-threatening situation after another. Hermione had nearly died just about as many times as he had in their first two years there. Not to mention a professor had tried to kill him several times.

* * *

As the Christmas break approached Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore found himself having more and more nightmares. Gellert frequently appeared, taunting him about killing both his sister and the man he'd purportedly 'loved'. No matter Dumbledore's pleas about being unable to save Gellert from the dark side the image in his mind showed Dumbledore drawing his wand on his lover and killing his only sister. The accusation of Aberforth at her funeral and the punch to his nose also joined the memories.

By December the old man looked exhausted and found himself unable to sleep more than 3-4 hours a night. The staff of Hogwarts were noticeably concerned for the headmaster, but he shook off concerns by asserting that he was just fine. He found himself returning to the tale of the three brothers to read about the resurrection stone. Perhaps if he could talk to Arianna his conscience would ease?

* * *

Harry glanced at his wife, who nodded. They used the portkey and vanished. Emerging in their bedroom after having replenished Dumbledore's supply of lemon drops the couple sat down on the bed. "He doesn't look good."

"You'd think he'd use a Dreamless Draught."

"He can't," Hermione said, getting up to change, "Harry, that potion can be highly addictive. It's okay to use it once in awhile, like to facilitate a patient's sleep as they recover, but it's not recommended for repeated use as a sleep aid. " He nodded in understanding and went to his closet, stripping down and putting on his pajamas.

When he returned he sat on the bed, "It's working better than I thought it would."

"That only proves he didn't fully go dark," she said, "he still has his scruples. Curiously those scruples seemed to accept the destruction of so many families but when it comes to his own they hold firm."

Harry pulled her into his arms, "We still have to work out what to do about the Weasleys."

Hermione nodded, "How about we investigate them? Or talk to Fred and George?"

"We could ask Amelia and Frank and Alice about the Weasleys," Harry suggested.

She kissed him and mumbled her agreement as they cuddled close, "We'll work on that in the morning. Good night Harry."

"Night," he sighed.


End file.
